Memories
by Epicalifical
Summary: When I first saw him, I knew he was familiar. His onyx hair,those warm coal eyes were all to well known. He was the first thing that made me know that something was wrong with my memories. He was what helped me... remember the meaning of love. REWRITTEN!
1. Possibilities

HELLO! AND WELCOME TO...uh...wait for it...MY STORY!

I don't own the Naruto characters but... I OWN THIS STORY AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS! Also i started this fanfic because my cousin Tori loves the characters in Naruto. This is my first fic SO DONT JUDGE ME!

Also Just so you know, I rewrote this fanfic.

* * *

_Memories_

_Possibilities_

oxoxo

"Hurry up! We only have an hour left to pack!"My roommate with platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes yelled. I sat there on the floor looking for my favorite shoulder cut shirt with my family symbol on it. Where is it... It's gotta be here somewhere...

"Looking for this?" asked one of my roommates. She was about 5'7 with chocolate brown hair in two chinese buns and dark brown eyes. I saw her brown eyes display amusement as she held my favorite shirt in her hand.

I stood up and asked,"Where did you find it, Tenten?" She gave me my shirt and I put it on over my black tank top.

"In the kitchen... now how the hell did it even get there?" She asked quizzically as she leaned against the door frame. I shrugged and she sighed in defeat."Maybe you should keep better care of your clo-"

"Get you ass down here now Forehead!"I heard the blonde yell. God... I swear... she's so fucking annoying...

I saw Tenten give me the 'What- the-hell-did-you-do...' look and I threw my hands up in the air sighing in utter annoyance.

"Sakura... you should go now... or Ino's gonna come up here and hurt you." Another friend of mine said poking her head through the door. She's about 5'5 with long waist length hair and pearly white eyes. Her name's Hinata.

"FINE! See you later..." I mumbled walking out to the living room. And there she was, sitting there on the floor, because we have like... no furniture.

When she saw me, she yelled,"Are you even done packing?"

"I don't lie... no... I'm not done..." I sighed and hung my head in defeat. She was quiet for what seemed like forever until she got up and told me she would help me.

_._

_._

_Memory is a way of holding on to the things that you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose._

_._

_._

* * *

Later that day...

The owner of the Uchiha company sat in his chair in his office filing papers. His raven black shined in the dawn light shining through the large glass windows. His dark obsidian eyes showed concentration as he looked at his laptop screen. Just when he thought he found what he was looking for, the screen displayed access denied and he groaned in annoyance and he leaned back in his chair.

Then a series of loud yelling was heard and a blonde haired man barged in yelling,"Don't panic Sasuke! Just Stay calm!"

Sasuke just stared at him with confusion and annoyance written in his dark eyes."You are such an asshole..."

"Say all you want Sasuke! I know about your messed up problem!" The blonde man yelled pointing at the dark haired man.

Said man sighed and ran a hand through his inky tresses before asking,"How the hell did you find out Naruto..."

The man known as Naruto yelled,"Itachi told me to go and help you find a wife!" He gave a big grin before asking," So? Do you need any help?"

"Kind of... hey do you know anyone that could help?" Sasuke asked and Naruto fell on the floor.

He stood up and dusted off his shirt and Sasuke gave him a strange look,"Are you implying that I would be no help?" Sasuke gave a nod and he groaned in annoyance. He scratched the back of his head then said,"You can ask Neji but don't tell him I told you or-"

"Or what, Naruto?" A man with pearly white eyes and long coffee brown hair asked. Beside him was another man with brown hair in a ponytail with brown eyes.

"Nothing N-neji..." Naruto stuttered

"Don't lie Naruto... I'll find out soon, you know that right?" Neji asked looking at him with deadly white eyes.

Then the man beside Neji asked,"Is this about your wife problem, Sasuke?"

Said person sighed and nodded. Naruto looked over at the man,"How did you know Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smirked,"I know everything, Naruto."

"Ugghhh! You are such a frustrating person!" Naruto yelled at him,"You all are!"

"No one cares." the three men sighed and ignored the now fuming blonde. Then Sasuke asked,"How can you help Neji?"

"Well Hinata is coming back and she's bringing Ino, Tenten and a new girl." Neji said and crossed his arms.

Naruto stiffened when he heard this,"Tenten and..._ the pig?_" He asked with wide eyes. Sasuke looked at him and he laughed, making Naruto glare at the ebony haired man.

"Who's the other girl?" Sasuke questioned.

Just then the sound of,"Ramen, ramen, ramen! Just eat that ramen!" was heard and everyone turned to look at Naruto as he took out his cell phone.

"You baka... I told you to change your ringtone three days ago..." Sasuke sighed shaking his head as if he was ashamed."You sad, sad, sad retard..." He teased.

Naruto flipped open his phone then hesitantly put it to his ear and asked,"Hello...?"

_"Naruto! Long time no see!" _A feminine voice was heard.

With wide eyes Naruto asked,"I-Ino?"

_"Yes it's me you fucking, asshole, retarded, baka, bastard, SHIT-WAD!"_ The yell was heard through out the whole room.

Sasuke told him to hand the phone over and Naruto gladly handed it over."Hey Ino... What do you need? And how did you get the baka's number?" He asked as Naruto glared daggers at him.

_"I planned to call Neji but Hinata doesn't have his number. As for how she has his number, I really don't know..."_ Ino sighed through the phone.

_"I KNEW IT! HINATA DOES HAVE A SECRET BOYFRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU LIE HINATA?"_ Another feminine voice was heard in the background along with a squeek. He snickered at the girl's comment.

Sasuke heard Ino sigh then yell,_"Sakura! Don't yell! I'm on the phone!"_

_"You're yelling too... pig..."_ The girl known as Sakura replied quietly.

"Hey Ino... Who's that?" Sasuke asked and he heard her sigh.

_"That's my roommate... God I swear... she is so immature..."_

"So what's the time for the pick-up?" He asked as she answer. He wrote the time down along with the gate number.

_"Okay Sasuke... I'll see you there then-"_ Just then the sound of glass breaking was heard._"Dammit Sakura! That's was a gift from my ex-boyfriend!"_ He heard Ino yell and heard the girl apologize._"Um.._. _I gotta go..."_ He heard her sigh before yelling,_"You are in so much fucking trouble!"_ Then the sound of the dial tone was heard.

"So?" Naruto asked over Sasuke's shoulder,"What did she want?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde and looked over at Neji,"I'm going to come with you to the airport tomorrow, Okay?"

"Fine by me..."

Naruto looked at the two men before yelling,"OI! NO FAIR! I'M GOING TOO!"

"Should I go too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow."

_._

_._

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in..._

_._

_._

* * *

"So your little brother needs a wife?" Asked a woman with long purple hair and forest green eyes. She sat in a chair behind the table while another man stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The man sighed,"Yeah... He wants a wife that'll never exist in this city." He was tall and built, with long onyx hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his head, and had dark ebony hair.

"Do you think my sister could be the one for him?" The woman asked as she put her hands on the table.

The man sighed,"Your sweet little sister? Come on Shina... She might catch his attention like before but-"

"Itachi. Sakura might get over her fear if Sasuke helps her. And by help I mean getting them together."The woman known as Shina sighed,"I couldn't help her in the past but now... I can help her by doing this now."

Itachi smiled,"It'll be good for Sasuke too."

Shina smirked an evil smirk,"Get ready Sakura. Your life is going to change and this time it'll be for the good..."

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" Ino yell at me after she put up her phone.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I apologized as Ino chased me around our empty house.

Hinata watched from the door and said in her quiet voice,"Please c-calm do-down Ino..."

Ino stopped and stared and the poor girl."HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! SHE BROKE MY GLASS BIRD!" She yelled pointing at me.

I shrugged,"And like I said, I'm sorry."

"Can you all just Shut-up... It's not Sakura's fault that she's clumsy, unreliable, unaware of her surroundings, and is an immature child."Tenten sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Wow... Thanks so much Tenten..." I finally stopped sprinting because Ino had fallen to the ground in exhaustion. Tenten replied with a 'you're welcome' and she walked past Hinata and into the cab outside.

Hinata smiled,"You'll love Konoha, Sakura." Then she too went inside the cab.

"Oh boy... Fun time..." I sighed walking out of our house. I turned around one last time to look at the old house I had always called home."Good bye..."

.

.

* * *

I don't own those quotes...

Okay... If you didn't like it... let's not go into details, and if you did then...

PLZ

REVIEW!


	2. Encounter

Hehehehe... It's been awhile but at least I updated...?

Okay... I dont think my writing is very good...BUT! I'll keep writing for some people that DONT REVIEW! Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!

WARNING... Short chappie.

* * *

_Memories_

_Encounter_

oxoxo

"CRAP! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GO?" I yelled looking at the flight times on the screen. This is why I hate Airports... they always change the FUCKING TERMINALS AND GATES!

_"The 4:52 flight to Konoha has been moved to gate 32 and the time is now 5:12."_ a lady on the intercom said. Wait...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE WERE JUST THERE! NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled slumping to the ground in defeat.

I heard Ino sigh before saying,"Hey, the faster we get going, the faster we can get to Konoha."

I sighed and got up from my position on the floor. Why is it airports change gates and the times? We've been here for 5 freaking hours and they keep changing the times and GATES! Oh how I hate airports...

* * *

6 hours and 56 minutes and 25 wait... 26 seconds... 27... 28... AH SCREW!

"Finally! We got on the plane!" I said exausted. Can you blame me? I was in an airport for 6 hours. Tenten sighed and sat down next to me.

I was the one nearest to the window so I looked over to see Ino checking her hair, Hinata was reading, and Tenten was staring at the seat in front of her. Only three more hours until we get there... shit... I leaned into my chair and closed my eyes until sleep took me.

* * *

3 hours later

I felt someone shake my shoulder and they uttered,"Gonna wake up any time soon?" I blinked open my eyes and found Tenten smirking at me. I looked around to see some people leaving and I got up to leave with her.

When we got into the waiting area, There was a group of 4 men waiting for us... I think. Well anyway they walked over and said hello to the rest of my friends while I stood behind Tenten. The man with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes stared at me while I cowered in fear. He chuckled and asked for my name.

"This is Sakura. She's our friend and I'm sorry if she seems scared of you..." Ino said while I stood in fear, still behind Tenten. They introduced themselves and the one with onyx hair that stood up in the back and coal eyes caught my attention. It's not like I like him... It's just that... he looks familiar and... I just get this weird feeling from him. He was built... I guess and his simple black shirt still made him look handsome. He was like a prince in... a t-shirt and jeans?

I guess he caught me staring and he smirked at me."Welcome to Konoha." His voice was smooth and velvety.

I walked out a little from behind Tenten and uttered,"T-Thanks..."

.

.

* * *

Hinata told us that we were going to stay in her family's hotel until we bought a house or an apartment.

"Can we go see Shina? I miss her..." I said as we helped each other unpack our clothes.

They all turned to me and smirked."Sure Sakura... Let's go see Shina..." Ino smirked like she was forming an evil plan in that evil mind of her's.

Okay... That was creepy... No offence Ino...

.

.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office as he flipped through file after file. Then his phone vibrated and he flipped it open to answer it.

"What dobe..." He asked as he continued to flip through the files.

_"So Sasuke? Did you like Sakura?" _Naruto's voice was heard through the phone and said man smirked.

He scoffed,"How did you know Naruto?" A chuckle was heard on the other end.

_"I saw the way you looked at her. She was cute though."_

Sasuke picked up his pen and smirked,"Sakura Uchiha... I like that name." He placed the pen down and added,"You will be my wife."

A laugh was heard,_"Watch out Sakura! The tiger is on the prowl!"_

_._

_._

* * *

We finnaly got to my sister's house(More like Mansion), which, by the way, took FOREVER! And here we are now, With her staring at me in utter shock. After 13 seconds, she smiled,"Sakura I'm so happy to see you!" She pulled me into a hug and added,"AWWW! You're still as cute as ever!"

She invited us in and we talked about how I was doing. then some how the topic changed to clothes, shoes, ribbons, and a whole lot more of stuff I could not care about.

"Hey Saki, can I talk to you in private?" Shina asked as she set down a tray with five tea cups. I nodded and we walked over to the kitchen. Once we were out of earshot she said,"You are going to get married."

I stiffened,"N-No way... Why Shina... I-I don't want to..." I stuttered.

She smirked and pointed a finger at me,"Your missing out on a lot of stuff. Plus... It'll help you over your fear of guys. By the way, did four guys come to pick you up at the airport today?"

"Yeah... how do you know?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

She scoffed,"That doesn't matter. Anyway... I just want you to be happy with a guy that you love."

I looked at her and sighed in defeat,"Fine... I-I'll try... maybe... I'm not really sure." I saw her clap her hands together in delight and she squealed.

I'm going to end up regretting this aren't I...

.

.

* * *

HEHEHE! I'M HAPPY THAT I FINISHED THIS!

I just might leave a cliffy in the next chapter.

Love it, hate it, flame or burn.

JUST PLEASE REVIEW!

Love,

Epicalifical


	3. Epicness

HELLO! It's been a while since I updated. I'm thinking of updating about once every 1 or 2 weeks. Well... I'M TRYING TOO!

So... this is chapter three of memories.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Memories_

_Epicness_

oxoxo

It's been about three weeks since I came here. Thank god Shina hasn't done anything, which is really weird. Then there's the feeling that my friends are like love struck or just plain stupid because every time we're around those four guys(You know who I'm talking about...) It feels like they're in love or something. Ugh... It's not like I hate them, I'm just... kinda... scared...

Well... anywaaay... right now I'm at the mall with my four now evil friends. It all started like this...

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_I woke to the sound of loud banging on my door. Dammit... if Ino is taking me to the mall... then I'm going to kill myself..._

_"WAKE UP SAKURA! OR WE'LL BE LATE" I heard Ino yell through the door._

_"Fuck you. I don't care if I'm late for whatever the crap that you're talking about..."I said as I pulled the bed covers over my head. Ah... I love sleeping... It's like my best friend... next to food anyway._

_Then I heard a click in the direction of my door. Shit... They picked my lock. I forgot I taught Tenten how to do that... Wow... Never teach a friend a skill that they can one day use against you. God I'm stupid..._

_They walked in and I heard Shina say,"Come on... don't make this harder on yourself than us Saki..."_

_I got up and stood on the other side of the bed in a stance."Hell no. I'm not going to see the devil just yet."Then when she was caught off guard, I ran out the door in my pajamas and down the stairs as fast as I could. Don't ask but elevators just hate me. I ran to the lobby and was about to reach safety until I got pinned to the ground by none other than Shina._

_"Haha! You can't out run me!" She yelled as I squirmed in her grasp._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOBBY MAN! CALL 9-1-1! NOW!" I yelled looking at the man who was told not to be Hinata._

_"Come on. Let's get you changed."Shina said as she hefted me over her shoulder._

_"NOOOOOOO! SOME ONE SAVE ME!" I yelled but people just stared as we walked by._

_I heard the lobby man ask,"Should I call the hospital to get your friend checked?"_

_End of Flashback_

_._

_._

And this is how I ended up in a dressing room trying on dresses...

"Come out Sakura. I wanna see what you look like." Shaina said and I stepped out wearing a red sundress with pink lace on the rim. My sister squealed in delight and I sighed in annoyance.

Ino smiled,"We are so buying that."

.

.

* * *

After we finished going to all those different stores, we finally got to eat. YES! "So why did you force me to go shopping again..." I asked as I ate my food.

"That's because there's a fest-" Shina started until Ino stopped her. Then the two whispered for a few seconds and pulled apart."That's because I thought this could help you get a guy faster."Shina sheepishly laughed while I stared at her.

"That's so low!" I hissed and accidentally threw my food at her and she used her ninja like reflexes to dodge them easily. I should have been like 'I'm soooo sorry...' and I should've been relived that it didn't hit her right? Well... when you throw something... it keeps on going... and it did until it hit a blonde man with spiky hair.

I stood up and said,"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry..."

The blonde turned around,"Sakura?"

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered."I'm SOO SORRY!"

"You are so stupid, dumb ass..."Sasuke muttered to Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Soon Naruto threw his food at Sasuke but he dodged it. But unfortunately the man behind Sasuke got hit. Oh crap... I thought. The next thing that happened was a blur. Food was flying every where. YES! FOOD FIGHT!

"What the hell?"Ino asked as she used her tray to keep the food from hitting her face.

FINALLY! SOMETHING FUN!" FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled throwing my food in the air. I love food fights. They're so fun!

Tenten who was using her tray to also dodge food hissed,"Stop it! You're not a kid are you?"

"I am a kid. GET OVER IT!" I yelled still throwing my food. Poor janitors... AH! WHAT EVER! SCREW IT!

I felt some one pick me up and the person ran away from the action with me on their shoulder."What the hell? I was having fun!" I yelled as the person put me down.

"Fun?"Asked an amused voice.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I asked as I looked up at him. He was roughly about one foot taller than me. Dammit... I'M SHORT!

I saw him smirk and he said,"Tenten told me to take you out of the havoc."He looked at me then added,"Why do you stutter when you say a guy's name?"

I turned away and he smirked. Dammit...

"Finally! Thanks Sasuke. Gosh Sakura, what's so fun about a food fight?"Tenten asked as she walked over with my friends and the other three guys. I laughed at what she said.

"Food fights are epic Tenten. That's all there is to it." I smiled and Shina walked over with not a single piece of food on her. What the hell?

"Come on. We better get you cleaned up or you'll smell all day." Shina said in a motherly way. I was pushed away while the food fight was still in play.

"NOOOOOO!" I whined and I saw Sasuke smirk.

.

.

* * *

"SEE? IT TOOK YOU 72.24 MINUTES TO WASH ALL THAT OUT!" Ino yelled as I walked out of the bathroom in a blue hoodie and jeans.

I laughed,"What ever! At least I got 20 minutes of the food fight in." I sat on the bed with Hinata and asked,"So why did we go to the mall today?"

"Go put on the dress." They said as I stared at them in shock. I protested but all of it was in vain. After about three minutes I had the sundress on with a red headband on my head.

I saw them all smirk,"This'll be your first Moonfestival." It didn't seem like it would be fun at all...

.

.

* * *

We headed to the plaza where they had set up booths and the restaurants were open for business. I turned to look at my friends,"What do we do now?" I asked but they all ignored me.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice from behind me. I screamed...

"Sasuke! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him while he just smirked.

Then Ino walked up,"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SUCH A SURPRISE TO SEE YOU GUYS!" She's faking it... right? And why is she yelling so loudly...? Then all of a sudden, they all left and Sasuke and I were the only people in our group left. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap... Oh shit...

I saw him look around the area,"Where did they go?" I shrugged and he asked,"Well it'd be pointless to look for them so... what do you want to do now?"

I smiled,"I wanna look around."

I saw him smirk and he grabbed my hand and we went into the crowd of happy couples.

Sasuke stared at her attire in interest. Hn... she looks cute. He thought smirking. Then a thought hit him,"Hey Sakura," he asked and I looked at him in confusion,"Aren't you scared of guys?"

I stiffened,"H-How do yo-you know?" I saw him smirk and I found my shoes very interesting, so I stared at them instead of him... I felt him wrap his arms around me and I blushed at how close he was."W-What are you do-doing?" I asked.

He was behind me so I couldn't tell what he was doing. All I knew was that he was _really_ close."It's okay Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you." I felt his chest on my back, and I couldn't help but notice that he was really well built. I squirmed in his grasp but he continued to hold me. "Sakura... I... I like you..." I heard him say and I turned around in surprise.

I looked up at him and he kissed me. When we broke apart I saw him smirk as I blushed even more."Well... I... I-I hate you..." I saw him smirk at my answer and he pulled me closer to him.

"Heh... You're so sly..." He said and I looked at him,"I'm going to help you get over your fear, okay?" I nodded at this and I saw him actually smile. A real smile...

_._

_._

_The love that lasts the longest, is the love that is never returned..._

_._

_._

* * *

'KAY! WHAT CHA THINK?

Anyway I'll try to finish chapter four in like... three days?

Well PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Flashbacks

WELL HELLO! I know I haven't updated in a while so... sorry?

Well this chapter will be pretty long for all the flash backs and it'll explain more about Sakura's situation and why Sasuke is so familiar to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters but I own this story...

* * *

_Memories_

_Flashbacks_

oxoxo

_"Ow... my head hurts so much..." I mumbled as I woke up in a bed in a room with one window, a chair on the side, and a desk with a vase filled with beautiful assorted flowers of many colors. I sat up in bed and found a girl with long purple hair sleeping in the chair on my right side near the door. I put my hand on her head; she shifted and blinked open two deep green orbs that looked tired and confused._

_She lifted her head off the bed and stared at me in utter shock,"Sakura? You're awake?" She pulled me into her embrace and cried into my shoulder._

_I looked at the back of her head as she held me tightly. Why does she care so much about me to cry? Uh... It hurts too much too think... "Who are you?" I asked the girl and I felt her tense. _

_She pulled away,"It's me Shina... I'm your sister... how can you forget?" Her eyes filled up with tears and she tried to stop them from falling down her cheeks. I moved a hand to wipe away a tear that stayed down her face. I don't why, but I don't want her to cry._

_She leaned into my hand as more tears fell down her pretty face."Don't cry..." I soothed her,"I don't want you to cry. I'm happy to know that there's someone here to cry over me." I smiled and she pulled me into a hug._

_"Why...?" I heard her whisper into my ear."Why is it you? You're so kind yet you've never done anything wrong to deserve this... I'm so sorry Sakura... If only I can bring you to a world where that man could never touch you."_

_There was a knock on the door and a woman with purple hair and stormy gray eyes walked in."Shina... It's time to-" She stopped in mid sentence and stared at me with happiness and confusion in her gray eyes. She walked over and looked at me,"You're... awake?" Her voice cracked in utter happiness._

_"Who're you?" I asked as Shina pulled away from me so I could talk to the lady._

_"You d-don't rem-remember?" The woman stuttered with wide eyes starting to fill with tears. I stood up quickly and walked over to her and wrapped me hands around her waist._

_"Don't cry too. You can't cry too. It'll make me break into tears ma'm." I said with my hand tightly wrapped around her. She kneeled down so she and I were face to face. I picked up my hand and removed a tear just like I did for that other girl._

_She sniffled,"My child... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

_I hugged her and whispered,"Of course I forgive you. What ever it was you did, I'll always forgive you."_

_Shina walked over and joined in the hug."Sakura doesn't deserve this mom... she's just an innocent child. She's a good girl mom..." Her voice cracked as she continued,"Please... isn't there anything we can do?"_

_"Yes... There is."_

_._

_._

"Hah..." I woke up in cold sweat. That was a dream right? But... uh... It felt so real. Why can't I remember my past? The only people I knew was Oka-san, Otou-san, and Shina. I could ask Shina but... She would avoid the topic like always. Oh man... My head hurts... I heard a knock at my door and I got up to open the door. And there he was, standing there in jeans and a black shirt.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked as I saw him smirk. Then someone popped out from behind him..."Shina?"

I saw her scratch the back of her head and she said sheepishly,"Hehe... Hey Saki. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere with the guys and us. And you better pack too." I nodded a yes and got ready to change. When I went to the lobby I saw everyone waiting for me. I also saw Raiden.(Shina's Husband.) His hair was jet black and short. Only his bangs were long and his eyes were a friendly light blue color.

"So... Where are we going?"I asked and they all smiled. I put my bag down and I continued to think this was a bad idea.

They pointed to the two cars outside."We're going to the beach!"

"Oh crap..." I muttered.

.

.

* * *

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SO AWESOME!" I said as we stepped out of the car. Wait... I think I know this place...

The sand was a rich amber color and the sea that complimented it was a deep cerulean blue. With the sun high above our heads', the other couples at the beach either sat or played in the cool sea water. Some of the kids built sand castles or ran around playing with delighted grins on their lips.

It reminds me of that boy... the one that looks like Sasuke... I thought as I looked at the happy children. Why is it? Why can't I remember?

"SAKURA!"

I turned my head over to Ino, who looked utterly pissed. What did I do?"What?" I asked and she sighed with that look in her eyes.

"I've called you like 28 times!" She crossed her arms then added,"Come on. Let's go to the hotel." She pointed to the building right behind us and I sighed. I could feel Neji's eyes on me, and it felt like he was trying to read my mind. Kinda disturbing...

We walked into the hotel and picked out our rooms.

"So..." Naruto muttered while he twirled his necklace on his fingertips."Who's with who?"

I saw Shina smirk that evil smirk of her's. Evil..."Why don't Sasuke and Sakura pair up, then Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, and last is Raiden and I." Everyone blushed.

I glared at her but didn't argue. No point in doing so anyway. I saw Ino smirk,"Have fun Sakura..."

I cocked my head in confusion."Huh? You mean like play games?"

"So innocent and dense..." Ino replied back. Huh? Then Shina laughed while Raiden smiled.

I looked over at Sasuke to see a small faint blush stain his ivory cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I blinked and he looked at me. He grunted then walked over to the elevator and to our room, with me in tow.

.

.

* * *

"3 RAMEN BOWLS PLEASE!" Naruto yelled as we sat in the restaurant to eat lunch. The waiter looked at him strangely, but I guess he decided to just take the order. He took our orders and we waited for the food.

I turned to Nauto and asked with wide eyes,"Are you gonna eat all of that ramen?" He nodded just when our order came and he started to slurp all of the noodles down."That's not normal..." I muttered while all my friends laughed.

"For Naruto it is." Sasuke said as he picked up his chopsticks.

I looked at Naruto with a scared look,"No way... That's just... not normal..."

"HAHAHA! You get used to it."Ino smiled.

_"Hehe, I don't like sweets. You can have it if you want though." Said a boy with onyx hair that stood up in the back._

I saw Sasuke pick up his tea,"I thought you didn't like sweets..."

Everyone was quiet and Sasuke flinched,"H-How do you know? I don't think I've every told you..."

It was quiet."I-It was ju-just a gue-ss..." I hung my head in embarrassment and I felt Neji's eyes on me just like before.

"Haha... Hey let's go to the beach!" I heard Shina say and everyone agreed. We payed and left to go back to the hotel to change.

When Sasuke and I reached our room, he said I could change in the bathroom if I wanted to. I took my bathing suit and headed straight to the bathroom.

"W-What's wrong wi-with me...?" I asked myself as I leaned against the closed door and sunk to the the floor.

.

.

* * *

I saw Ino and the rest of my friends play and splash in the ocean as I sat under our umbrella with the cool breeze blowing lightly at my face. It felt nice but... I looked up at Sasuke, who was teasing Naruto. The blonde seemed unable to create a sand castle. Why is he so familiar? Ugh... I hugged my knees to my chest and stared at my friends. It must be nice... to be able to remember your childhood and past... I thought as Shina sat down next to me.

"Why are you wearing that cover up?" She asked and pointed to my red jacket that had short sleeves. I looked at her quizzically and she looked at my shorts in disappointment as well.

"I kinda fell uneasy..." I muttered and put my head on my knees.

Shina stared for a while then got up,"Okay... If you feel better, come play with us." Then she ran into the arms of her husband.

I stared at the never ending sea with longing in my eyes,"Just what is wrong with me..." I stood up and decided to take a walk on the beach as I saw glimpses of things over and over again.

_._

_._

_"Hey Sakura..." A boy with ebony hair and coal eyes asked as he sat next to a girl with pastel pink hair and pastel green eyes as they sat under a blooming sakura tree._

_I looked over at him and answered,"Huh? Is something wrong?"_

_The boy fidgeted and looked at the me,"I-I... You know... I uh..." A small blush stained his cheeks and ears._

_I giggled,"What is it?" I saw the boy look at the grass on the ground and heard him mumble something incoherent._

_"I... I think I like you..." The boy blushed and the I stared in utter shock. He looked at me and I smiled._

_"I'm glad you like me.'Cause i like you too." I smiled at the boy and he blushed._

_I saw him hold out his pinky,"Then... will you promise to marry me when you turn 24?"_

_"Hmm... nope!" I saw his expression falter."Haha! I'm just kidding! Of course I will!" I smiled and I saw him sigh in relief._

_"Promise... To never forget, okay?" His pinky was still held out._

_"I promise to never forget." I smiled as I intertwined our fingers together to seal the promise._

_._

_._

_"Don't touch her!" I saw Mom yell as the man pushed her out of the way to get to me. I sat against the wall with my knees to my chest as my sister lay unconscious on the floor with a small pool of blood around her. The man had Mom pinned to the ground and just then Dad came into the house and was able to take the man off and knock him out._

_Our happy house... was filled with blood... blood... and even more blood..._

_"Mom! Shina!" I yelled with panic in my voice as my father picked Shina up and carried my mother as well."Will they be okay?" I asked as he carried them to the car._

_"Yes. Let's go to the hospital." He said and placed my mom and sister in the car. I was so scared. _

_My vision was hazy,"Dad... It's all my fault... That Mom and Shina are hurt... I'm sorry for being cursed like this..." I muttered as I leaned my head against the window and my dad started to drive faster._

_"It's not your-"_

_"It would've been better for Oka-san, Onee-chan, and you,Otou-san, if I was never born..." Then everything was black._

_._

_._

_Our family sat on the river bank of Hanakowa river with a picnic blanket and food."Happy birthday Sakura!" My family smiled and I blew out the six candles._

_I smiled,"Arigato!" And Oka-san cut the cake for us to eat. Just then we heard a woman scream and Onee-chan pulled me into her embrace. I hugged her in fear for what was to happen next. There was a man dressed in black._

_Otou-san glared at the man,"Brother... You here to kill my child again..."_

_The man laughed a cold and deadly laugh,"I came to celebrate my niece's birthday!" Then he looked at me with those cold green eyes."I came this time... to finish the job... be glad I'm in person this time."_

_I saw Otou-san get up,"I'll fight you." The man who was my uncle smirked._

_"Judo won't help you no matter how good you are... I will hunt you down, brother." The man smirked again and they fought while Oka-san told us to run and we sprinted down the stream._

_"Kya!" I yelled as I tripped and fell into the fast current of the river._

_I heard Oka-san scream,"SAKURA!"_

_The water pulled me down many times, but I managed to stay on the surface some how."SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled as I was pulled down further and further away from my family. I'm going to die... I thought. At least my family will finally be at peace. Then I felt something hit my head and I saw red blood in the river. It's all over... I guess he will be mad when he finds out I died before 24._

_"Forgive me... Sa-Sasuke-kun..."_

_._

_._

"Hey..." Ino said."Where's Sakura?" Everyone looked over at the towel area to find it empty.

Shikamaru yawned,"She went for a walk."

They looked at the area once more before shrugging. Neji looked at the group with intensely fierce white eyes,"Have you guys noticed anything about Sakura..."

"Hmm? Like what Neji?" Naruto asked as he continued to put sand on his misshaped sand castle.

Neji sighed and looked at the ocean,"She seems to know Sasuke well. And there's been a look in her eye all day. Like she's frustrated for some reason."

Sasuke looked at the intellective Hyuuga,"Yeah... I get this familiar vibe from her, and I've been worried about her too."

"Oh! Didn't you know? Sakura can't remember her past." Ino said as she looked over at the talking males.

"What?"

"She tries hard but just can't." Hinata said sadly as she helped Naruto to build his sand castle."Shina said she fell into a river when she was six and fell into a comma for one whole year."

Sasuke looked at Hinata in utter disbelief,"Then she really was her!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto stopped his sand sculpting,"So it's that girl you were in love with back then huh?"

"Just what are you-" Ino started but was cut off by a scream that echoed from down the beach.

"T-that scream..."Hinata shivered.

"SAKURA!" They all yelled and ran down to the location where the scream was heard.

.

.

* * *

HAHA! I FEEL EVIL!

Yes I left a cliffie.

If you want to know what happened then please review.

If I get at least one review I promise to write the next chapter soon

Anywho... I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


	5. Vexation

Okay... It's the time you've all been waiting for...

It's... Time... for...

SWEETS!

Just kidding! It's the fifth chapter of memories, DUH!

~DNON~

* * *

_Memories_

_Vexation_

_O*O_

A high pitch scream was heard and all heads turned toward the area.

"No... It can't be..." Shina muttered as they all ran down the side of the beach as fast as they could. Sasuke could sense something was terribly wrong. The scream wasn't Sakura's, but another woman's. When they reached their check point, there was a woman sitting on the sand with another woman in her arms.

Sasuke saw something that almost made him choke. His best friend... his first love... his everything... was in the arms of a woman with blood on her forehead and on her abdomen.

"PLEASE! GET THIS GIRL SOME HELP!" The woman yell franticly.

Sasuke and the others ran over and Sasuke lifted Sakura out of the woman's grasp."Thank you for finding her. She's in our care now." He said and then he and the others headed to the car and to the nearest hospital.

With Neji at the wheel and Shina at shotgun, they drove down the road as fast as they could. Sasuke sat in the back with the bleeding girl in his arms. He and Naruto tried to stop the bleeding as best as they could until they reached the hospital.

"I'm gonna get whoever did this and make them pay..."Sasuke said as he clutched the unconscious girl tighter. They reached the building in record time and rushed inside to give Sakura medical care.

After about three hours of nonstop pacing, the doctor came out of the emergency room with a slight sigh.

"I-Is she okay?" Shina asked with frantic embedded in her voice. They all saw the doctor nod with a smile on his face.

"She's resting right now, but she might wake up in about two hours." The man showed them through a series of halls and finally reached the room. They dashed inside to find a woman sleeping peacefully on the white bed with white bandages wrapped around her forehead.

Sasuke sighed in relief,"Thank goodness she's alright..."

.

.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The air was cool and the room was bright from the light that radiated from the lighting on the ceiling. I sat up, only to groan in pain and I clutched my stomach. Where am I...? I pondered as I looked around the room. All my friends were either sitting on the floor or in chairs. I saw Sasuke shift from his position on the floor and his eyes blinked open, revealing his amazingly warm coal eyes.

"S-Sakura? Are you awake?" He whispered through heavy lids. He got up and stood next to the bed and sighed. I stared at him strangely and he asked,"Do you know who I am...?"

I nodded and I saw the corner of his lips twitch upward slightly. I looked around the room again before asking him,"Where am I?"

"You were hurt badly. You hit your head on something and got stabbed in the abdomen." I saw his brows knit together in frustration,"Who did this to you..."

I sighed and stared at my hands that were in my lap,"I didn't see... I just know it was a man." I saw a movement from Hinata, who was sitting in the chair in the corner, and she looked at me with her pearly white eyes. Her eyes always made me feel safe, but at times it felt like she was looking into my very soul. Kinda disturbs me... soon all of my friends got up from their positions and stood around my bed with worry in their eyes.

"You okay, forehead?" Ino asked me and I nodded with a smile on my face."THANK GOODNESS! YOU HAD US WORRIED!" She suddenly yelled and I flinched at her loud voice. I looked at her face and found tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She really was worried... I thought as I reached up a hand to wipe away her tears.

I smiled,"I'm alright Ino. Thank you for worrying about me though."

"It wasn't just Ino... You made all of us worry..."Hinata was trying to hold back the tears that pooled in her eyes as she looked at me.

I saw Tenten turn away,"Gosh... I knew she would be okay..." She reached up her hand and wiped her eyes. Soon all three of them were hugging me and sobbing.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH SOMETIMES! DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WORRY ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT!"Ino yelled as she cried.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to make you worry."I said as they all cried.

I heard Neji scoff,"No need to add the bitch part..."

I heard a sniff and looked at Naruto. He had tears in his eyes too."Such a beautiful scene..." He muttered and rubbed his tears away. The dobe... I might have only known these guys for a while, but... they all care for me... I'm so lucky... I thought as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Aritago you guys. I'm so lucky..." I smiled as more tears slipped down my cheeks.

_._

_._

_I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you, my heart has no bottom or base..._

_._

_._

* * *

"Do you remember at all?" Hinata asked and I shook my head.

I looked out the window,"It was a man... I'm sure... A man with large hands' and a really tight grip." I saw Shina tense and she stared at her shoes. I couldn't tell what her expression was, but she gave this aura... like she was scared...

Just then it hit me, I have to ask."Shina... Can I ask you something...?"

She looked up and asked,"What is it?"

"Why can't I remember my past? Who am I? I see things that I don't remember at all." I clutched my hands tightly,"I see images of this boy I can't even remember. JUST WHO AM I?" I yelled.

Shina stared at me with no longer warm eyes, they were cold as ice."I can't answer you. If I told you... everyday would be like hell and back. Just like when you were little. I've promised to Oka-san and Otou-san to never tell you" I saw her eyes soften."I just want you to be safe. Even if I told you, you'll be crying every night in pain and in fear."

My eyes widen at her words."So you've been lying to me... To protect me from him huh?" I chuckled coldly,"That man deserves to be in hell... after all he did..."

"Who are you talking about...?" Tenten asked as she knit her brows in frustration.

I laughed again and tossed my head back in pain and anger,"_My dear uncle. The one who murdered my parents..._"

_._

_._

_The greater your capacity to love,the greater your capacity for you to feel pain... The pain that will never disappear, no matter how hard you try to erase it..._

_._

_._

* * *

OKAY! Love it, hate it? Tell me what-cha think.

I'm sorry this was short but, It's been snowing since 3 a.m.

anywho... Please review.


	6. Wasted

It has been brought to my attention that I'm kinda rushing the story...

that's only because I'm trying not to let the story be a run on.

Well... anyway this chapter will be a little...

HAHAHA! READ AND FIND OUT!

DNON

* * *

_Memories_

_Wasted_

_O*O_

I'm proud to say that I've fully recovered. I'm glad Shina made them drop the uncle business.

My sister decided to stay in the hotel still so... yeah. We're still staying in the hotel until they decide to leave. And since I just came out of the hospital... Shina decides to throw a party out on the beach.

I know most people would say,'That's so beast!' or 'It'll be just a total waste of time...'

I think it'll be great...(sarcastic hint there) and everyone's wanting to bring alcohol. Sure I'm immature at times but, alcohol just tastes... ew. Along with all the people I don't even know, Shina wants to go against Naruto in a drinking contest. Wonder who'll win.

And that brings us to the afternoon just before the party.

"You're going to wear it whether you like it or not!" Ino yelled as she shoved a white sundress into my arms."Plus I bet Sasuke will love to see you wearing that. He'll think you're cute."

I blushed,"N-No he won't. I'm just another girl to him... right?"

Ino pushed me into the bathroom and made me put on the dress.(which, by the way, was by force.) This will be a long night...

.

.

* * *

When I got on the beach with Ino, the smell of ocean and burning wood reached my nose. Smelt nice to me, but when you see a crowd of people already staggering and the party just started, It's just... weird. Nice smell and drunk people just don't match.

I felt Ino pull me to a table where I saw all of my friends sitting in chairs while they talked.

"There you are. What took so long?"Tenten asked and brought a chair over for Ino and I to sit in.

Ino sighed in frustration,"This little girl here hates wearing dresses, remember?" She pointed to me and I heard her growl,"And thank you Tenten, for soooo much help..."

We laughed and talked until the beer was brought to our table. Oh crap...

Shina stood up and pointed at Naruto,"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEER DRINKING CONTEST!" She then pointed to the supply of 60 shots on our table,"FIRST ONE TO DRINK 30 SHOTS WINS!"

"Dobe... you really gonna do this?"Sasuke asked."Shina is one of the best drinkers in Konoha. Just like you."

The blonde placed a hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes."All right, but let's make a bet."

"Fine with me." Shina said as she took a seat again.

"If I win, you have to buy me as much ramen as I want." He smirked and stared at the shots.

Shina snickered,"If I win, you have to run around the beach asking random girls if you can give them a lap dance."I laughed and held my stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

The blonde looked mortified, but none the less, he nodded his head and they stared at each other."Neji" Naruto muttered,"You start it when you feel like it. I trust you with reffing this match."

Neji nodded his head and I stood up to go get a water. The man at the drink place was kind of scary... he kept staring at me... creep... He gave me the water that I asked for and I left to sit on the beach.

"Hey pinky, why are you all alone." I turned around to see a blonde man staring at me with seductive blue eyes. It looked like he was almost drunk, not all the way there yet but almost.

He came closer and I took a step back to keep distance from us."I-I... Can you... not get so close..."I muttered and continued to take steps back as he continued to advance forward. Yes... I'm still afraid of guys... especially drunk guys.

"You seem lost. Are you sure you don't need help?" His eyes glinted as I gave him a scared glance.

"I-I'm perfectly fi-fine." I muttered and stared down at the sand. Make a break for it Sakura... I thought."Haha... Uh... I gotta go." And I turned to make a run for it but he caught my wrist in a vice like grip.

"You know... I think you can satisfy me tonight."He pulled closer to him and I could feel his breath on my lips. Okay... He might be drunk. Not almost drunk, but drunk.

I struggled in his grasp,"I-I... D-don't do this..." I could feel his hands run up my sides. I don't want to lose my virginity. Not to this man... I thought and I turned my head away. His lips were inches away from mine.

"You should let her go."A familiar voice muttered dangerously from behind the man. The man let me go and I looked at the familiar man.

"S-Sasuke?" I uttered and he pulled me into his embrace.

I saw him smirk,"Find another woman, because this one is mine."

"Y-You can't treat me l-like I'm a toy!" I blushed and looked up at him. He held his smirk in place and held me tighter.

The man left quickly after he heard Sasuke's name. My Saviour turned me around so we were facing each other."You should be more careful."

I blushed and looked away,"S-Sorry..."

.

.

* * *

We walked back to the beer competition and saw then still drinking shots. Shina had about seven more shots and Naruto had about the same. If Naruto loses, I'm going to laugh. And if he has to give a lap dance to a woman... well... HAHAHAHAHA! Poor dobe. Anyway, Sasuke and I sat down in our chairs and I saw Ino walk over with three drinks.

"Here."She handed me a glass of vodka and I looked at the cup in disgust."Drink it forehead." I could tell she was drunk.

I shook my head,"No thanks. You know what happens when I-."

"Drink. It. Now." Her voice was deadly dangerous. I stared at the cup and put it to my lips.

This will be a long night...

.

.

"H-Hey... Do you think Shikamaru's hot...?" Ino asked as the group of girls sat at a separate table away from the beer competition. Hinata sat right next to her giggled.

"You know... I think Ino is gaining weight... Is she bi?" Tenten asked and put her head on the table.

Ino gasped,"I not Fat! And I not bi either."

Sakura laughed,"HAHAHA! You know... Never say Smurf penis on yer first date. It's like a blues waffle...but it's a penis. HAHAHA!" The rosette laughed again pointed at Neji who was sitting at the other table with the guys. The competition was over and only Sasuke knew who won."NEJI! YOU NEED GET THAT FUCKING STICK OUTA YO ASS! YER SO MEAN AT TIMES!"

"THAT'S RIGHT SAKURA! NEJI NEEDS TO TAKE YER ADVICE!" Naruto yelled and laughed,"Hey do you think Hinata's pretty?" Sasuke knew that when Naruto was drunk, he talked more then when he was sober. That means a huge headache. A lot of woman came over to him, but he just ignored them. The only woman he wanted was his pink haired goddess. Who was now arguing about Ino's weight with the girls.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the drunk rosette,"You drank four shots... and you're drunk..." He saw the woman relax in her chair and stretch. Then she turned to him and gave a drunk smile. He sighed and picked her up bridal style.

He turned to Neji who was sober,"Hey, I'm going to take Sakura back to the hotel."

"Fine with me."Neji smirked then added,"Be a good boy, okay?"

Sasuke grunted and he carried her back to their hotel room. They passed many people, and they all stared at them. When Sasuke finally got out of the elevator and inside their room, he placed her on the bed. Then he heard the one thing that made him really flinch.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Have I ever told you that you're so freaking hot..." He turned around to find the woman sitting on her knees with the dress splayed around her feet. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over with what looked like lust.

He unconsciously gulped,"No... Why are you..."

He saw her lift her slender arms,"I know you want this... please..." Sasuke rushed over to her and kissed her until she was breathless. He pushed her down on the bed with him straddling her waist. Can you blame him? If there was an extremely hot girl on your bed, would you kiss her?

He felt her tongue tap against his lip asking him for entrance. He complied but he was dominate. His once cool lips were now searing hot against her own as he put more pressure to their compressed lips. Sakura ran her hands down his chest to the helm of his shirt. He growled and she slurred,"Opps, I forgot... Me first..."

She too off her sundress and revealed her lace undergarments. The ebony haired man stared at her in lust and the now straight forward woman was shy. He chuckled and kissed her passionately again. She took off his shirt and she kissed him again. With her flushed body against his, he groaned as he felt her breast against his chest.

_"Aren't you afraid of guys?" he asked the rosette. He saw her stiffen and asked how he knew._

Dammit... she was drunk and she was a virgin. He couldn't take her now... He wanted her to remember her first time with him.

Suddenly he pulled away from their kiss and sat on the bed with his hands on his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice was angelic and so innocent. Dammit!

"You're drunk, so we can't do this..." He sighed and looked at her in shock.

Tears slipped down her face but she refused to burst out into sobs. He saw she silently crying and brought her into a warm embrace. She hugged him and placed her face on his shoulder."Y-You do-don't love m-me?" She stuttered and more tears slipped down her face.

"That's not it. I love you and I want you to remember your first time with me."He murmured into her soft pink hair and she cried silently. Her body shook in frustration.

"But I'm not drunk!" She said as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

He could still taste the alcohol on his tongue. She was defiantly drunk.

"You are... and I'll only take you if you're sober."He hugged her tighter and he felt her still."We'll deal with this tomorrow." And with that he placed her on the bed.

.

.

_A person's true personality comes out when their drunk or wasted... _

_._

_._

* * *

I woke up in bed with a warm body hugging me gingerly. I could feel the sink sheets against my skin, but too much against my skin... I looked at my body only to scream in shock and fall off the bed.

"W-What the hell?" I yelled and used the sheets to cover my body.

I heard Sasuke shift and he looked down at me from the side of the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt..."Are you okay?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I BE OKAY! Did You and I... like..." I blushed and clutched the sheets tighter to my chest.

I heard him sigh,"You were drunk and you said stuff and did things." I blushed at what he said.

"W-What di-did I do?"My face turned an even darker color and I kept stuttering.

"If you can't remember, than I won't tell you."He smirked then go out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"T-THAT'S NO-NOT FAI-FAIR!" I yelled and saw him walk through the bathroom doorway.

.

.

_Humility like the darkness reveals the heavenly light..._

_._

_._

* * *

So? What-cha think?

If you want me to add more stuff or if you have comments than please review!


	7. Bliss

Okay I woke up this morning and found this thing under my bed, and I freaked out. So all day I read and played stuff in the living room. But after I went back into my room, I found an eraser... Hahaha...

Anyway... this is chapter seven of Memories.

Do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Memories_

_Bliss_

_._

_._

After I woke up and changed into a red shirt, a white jacket, and jean shorts; Sasuke and I went down to the dinning hall where everyone was waiting. I noticed Naruto tense up and he hung he head as Shina laughed.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I walked over to the blonde and he continued to wallow in his sorrow.

Shina laughed and put a hand on my back,"Remember the bet for the beer contest?"

I looked at her in amazement and then looked over at Naruto. Okay Shina's talking about the one where if Naruto won, He get's ramen. Then if Shina won, then Naruto had to go on the beach and ask random girls if he can give them a lap dance.

Remembering the bet, I laughed out loud and clutched my stomach in pain."I hope you didn't lose Naruto."

The blonde man covered his face with his hands."You say that now... but I did lose..."

"Oh my gosh..." I gasped. everyone exchanged glances then busted out laughing."OMG! I WANT TO VIDEO TAPE THIS!" I said through my fits of laughing.

"Hey, what if someone says yes...?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

Shina smirked,"Then he has to do it." She looked over at Naruto,"A bet's a bet. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah... a bet's a bet..." He sighed and groaned. The he lifted his head and asked,"Hey, can I be wasted when I do the bet?"

Shina shook her head,"Nope. Has to be sober." She smirked and added,"Plus, it'll be funnier this way."

"When is this gonna take place?" I asked.

Shina gave an evil smile and said,"Noon, the time that everyone comes..."

"That" I said as I put food into my mouth,"must suck."

.

.

We all went out on the beach and Shina held her camera in her right hand. I sat down next to Sasuke and he wrapped a hand around my waist.

I saw Ino smirk,"Are you two going out?"

"W-What?" I blushed and she winked at me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!" Shina laughed and held her camera out in position. I looked at Sasuke's wrist watch and saw the hand strike 12 o' clock.

"GO NARUTO! IT'S TWELVE ALREADY!" Ino yelled and we sat in anticipation. Shina turned on her camera and kept it on Naruto.

The blonde bolted and ran up to a brunette who was idly siting on the sand."Can I help you?" She asked and Naruto visibly gulped

"C-Can I give you a lap dance?" His cheeks turned red and we all saw that unmistakable look on her face.

She looked at him in horror,"NO YOU ASSHOLE! I'M NOT A HOE!" Then she slapped him and walked away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! THAT WAS EPIC!" Shina laughed and we saw him walk up to a blonde this gave him a smirk and asked if he needed anything.

"C-Can I give you a l-lap dance?" He asked and she gave him the same look as the other girl.

"Do you men always assume a blonde woman is a slut?" she asked and slapped him so hard, it left a red mark on his right cheek. Shina laughed at the blonde woman's retort.

That happened for a long time, but it wasn't always a slap. One woman with long red hair and blue eyes kneed him in the crotch. Another threw sand in his face, and this one crazy chick bit his hand until it like bleed. We all laughed when that happened. Shina was disappointed when no one said yes. But throughout the day, Sasuke kept his hand on my waist. I mean... It's not like I didn't like it... It just felt so right...

"Um... excuse me." A man walked over to Naruto and timidly asked,"Are you the guy who was asking women for lap dances?"

Naruto nodded his head in shame and we saw the man's expression. Was that... excitement? We stared in utter shock

"I don't have money with me but... could you and I..." He blushed and Naruto gaped at him.

"WHOA! I ONLY DID THIS BECAUSE OF A BET! NOT BECAUSE I'M A MAN WHORE! AND SHINA ONLY SAID GIRLS!" He looked over at us and asked ,"Isn't that right?"

"Nope. I just changed it."Shina smirked and we all snickered,"And sir, it's free." We all laughed and I put my hand over Sasuke's self consciously while I laughed. We all know that this is a happy man... just saying.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto yelled and sunk into the sand."Bet's suck..."

.

.

With the bright little stars already out and the moon shining in the dark sky, Naruto came over and sighed."That was the worst day ever... and my crotch still hurts."

"HAHAHA! That's what you get for assuming that woman was a slut." She pointed the camera to Naruto again."So did you learn something today?"

"Don't ask random girls for," He stopped himself,"and guys... for lap dances..." He slumped down beside Hinata and I saw that she blushed at how close they were. AW! I FOUND A SECRET! I thought.

We all exchanged glances and Shina asked."So what-cha wanna do now?"

I saw Ino stand up and smirk,"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Ugh... that's like a game for horny teenagers..." Tenten groaned.

"Tch. Well I like it..." Ino muttered and she sat back down next to Shikamaru.

"Hm..." I thought,"I like laser tag but... no arena here... How about... na..." I leaned against Sasuke's chest and continued to think.

Shina blinked and asked,"How about a club?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled and stood up."You remember what happened last time we went to a club?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

I saw her laugh sheepishly,"T-That was a long time a-ago." She scratched her head,"And besides, I was stupid..."

"YES YOU WERE!" I yelled and she laughed sheepishly again.

"Can we just go?" Shina pleaded. I stared at her green eyes and I sighed with a nod."YES! FUN TIME!"

I groaned and cursed,"Oh kami..."

.

.

_Why is it really stupid stuff and ideas seem so smart while you're doing it?_

_._

_._

"PROMISE SHINA!"I yelled at her. Right now we stood outside of the club while everyone was already inside."Don't even think about doing it here..."

"Of course dear little sister." She flashed me a smile then ran inside. Well of course the club was loud with pounding music and flashy lights. I walked back inside and sat down next to Ino at the bar. I ordered a cherry vodka and Ino continued to drink her beverage.

Ino smirked,"Are you and Sasuke like you know... dating?" That made me blush and I stared at my curious friends.

"For real? Are you two dating?" Tenten asked with excitement embedded in her voice.

The bartender gave me my drink and I took a sip,"No. There's nothing going on between us."

"Are you sure?" All Ino asked."Don't you like Sasuke? Don't you want to be more than friends?" I sighed and thought.

Just then something evil went through my mind."Hey Hinata... what about you and Naruto? Is there something you would like to tell us about him?" I changed the subject so easily.

"Wh-what are y-you tal-talking about?" She stuttered, turning redder every second.

Ino smirked and patted her back,"It's alright. I knew that you fell for him _years_ ago." Tenten nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"DAMMIT! THERE'S NOTHING I KNOW ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIVES!" I yelled in frustration and placed my head on the counter. Just then I heard Tenten snicker and I looked at her like she was drunk. Maybe she was... I really didn't know...

Ino looked at the brunette and asked,"W-what's wrong, Tenten?"

"Hey Sakura," Tenten began with a smirk plastered on her face,"Did you know that Ino likes Shikam-" Ino placed a hand over Tenten's mouth to stop what she was saying.

"Hahaha... Just ignore what she said Saki." Ino laughed sheepishly and I cocked my head in confusion. Then Ino smirked and Tenten's eyes widen. They had a stare down for a while and I turned around in my stool to stare at the endless crowd of drunk dancers. Then a man walked over to me and sat down on the stool to the left of me.

"That's a weird attire for a club." He said and his blue eyes glinted. His hair was short and a deep brown color. True, he was hot but... I knew a hotter guy. NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM! I thought and I shook off the thoughts.

"Well thank you?" I said and took another sip of my vodka. He laughed and asked why I was here,"Obviously to go clubbing. Clubbing... is that what it's called?" I asked and I saw him laugh again.

"I guess you can say that." He smirked and asked,"Would you like to dance?"

I shook my head,"Na... I'm suppose to watch over my sister." I looked over at her... to find her nowhere to be seen... Shit! I looked at the man and said,"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Where to?" He asked and his blue eyes showed confusion.

"To find my retarded sister." And with that I left to go out side. I knew she would be out there, and there she was. Dancing and singing... I ran over to her and yelled,"What are you doing?"

"Rain dancing. Duh." She said and continued to dance.

I shook my head and yelled,"Hell no! You promised!"

"Fingers crossed." She smirked and continued to dance.

I sighed. This has to stop now... I thought and said,"If it happens, then what will you do?"

I saw her take out her flip camera that was shoved in her pocket,"Duh Saki. What do you think?" She turned on the camera and started to sing louder and dance faster."COME ON RAIN! I NEED YOU!"

"That's what she said..." I muttered and put my hands into my pockets."If they find out it was you-"

"Tch. Please, who will believe that I did a rain dance and made light-" She started and a flash of lightning struck the club. Just like last time... Damn. I don't get how Shina does such stupid stuff but it usually works. I DON'T GET IT!

"HAHAHA! I GOT IT! ALL ON TAPE!" She yelled and jumped up and down in joy.

"You know everyone is inside right?" I asked and her face fell.

"OH MY GOD! RAIDEN! I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!" She yelled and ran inside to her husband. I sighed and walked inside to find the club a total mess. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I jumped around to find the one man I felt really safe with.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and I placed my hand over his.

"Yeah... just fine." I sighed and added,"Would you believe me if I told you that Shina did a rain dance just to get it to strike lightning on the club?" He stared at me for a while and he nodded.

"When it comes to Shina... most things can happen." He smirked and I laughed.

_"Don't you like Sasuke?" Ino asked."Don't you want to be more than fiends?"_ I remembered the conversation that my friends and I had in the bar and I knew. I stared at Sasuke and I knew what Ino was talking about.

I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha...

.

.

_One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter..._

_._

_._

* * *

So what do you think?

Please review and tell me what you think can make my story better or if you just want to comment.

LATERZ!

Epicalifical.


	8. Affection

I'M SO HAPPY!

It's like one of those days for me.

KYAAA! anyway here is chapter eight of memories.

DNON! But I own Shina. I don't know why I said that now...

* * *

_Memories_

_Affection_

_._

_._

_I love him... _I thought as he and I got ready to sleep. With him in the bathroom and I already changed into a navy blue shirt and comfy pants that were rolled up to my knees, I sat on the bed with heavy thoughts. Is this really love? Or am I just thinking too hard...? I used to think that I would never find my soul mate but... Sasuke... He makes me so happy just by him being around me.

I saw Sasuke come out of the bathroom with his hair still damp from his shower and shirtless. He had a towel around his shoulders and he wore his black shorts.

"God..."I muttered and turned around with a blush tainting my cheeks,"Will you please put on a shirt..."

I heard him chuckle as he sat on the bed,"Why Sakura?" I felt the mattress lean and I could fell Sasuke's breath on my neck,"Does it turn you on?" I blushed and turned around. I figured it would be a smart idea but... when I turned around, his lips were inched away from mine and his eyes were darker than usual.

"I-I just th-thought that since..." I blushed and I noticed that we were just a little closer than before.

I saw him smirk,"Thought what,_ Sa ku ra...?_" He purred my name and I could already feel the heat between us. God... I love his voice...

"That..." I muttered and I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine. They were cool but when he started to add pressure, his lips seared against mine. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and I resisted the urge to let him take me right then and there. I wanted to be like this for just a little longer, until...

"SAKURA! WE HAVE TO TALK NOW!" We heard a yell from outside the door and we broke apart abruptly. I heard Sasuke growl in annoyance and I smiled.

I got off the bed and I heard Sasuke muttered,"Damn bitch..." I laughed and walked out of the door.

"What Ino?" I asked and closed the door to see Tenten, Hinata, and Shina with Ino."Uh... Did I do something wrong?" I asked and they grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

"We are going to revisit that talk we had in the club."Tenten said and stopped when we reached the dining room. I cocked my head, not understanding what talk it was. I saw the brunette sigh,"The one about you and Sasuke."

I blushed,"There's nothing between us." I sat down in one of the chairs at the table and my friends followed my actions."Even though I want there to be I just-"

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Ino yelled and pointed at me accusingly. I blushed and nodded.

Hinata's sigh was heard,"What happened to you being scared of guys?" She looked up at me and continued,"Are you making the right choice?" I know they all think of me like a little sister, but why are they asking me this?

"Yeah... He's the only guy that I've every felt safe with."I sighed and placed a hand on my cheek and leaned it against the table,"I feel like I've known him forever... I don't know why but... I want to be with him." I looked at my friends and saw their worried looks. My sister on the other hand looked normal.

"Sakura," Ino said,"I bet you already know that Sasuke's famous with the ladies. What if he doesn't like you anymore and cheats on you?"

"Sasuke wouldn't do that." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Naruto in shorts and a black t-shirt. He continued,"Sure Sasuke's an ass at times, but he's my best friend. And out of all the woman in Konoha, he's never been interested in a girl."

I looked at the blonde in gratitude and then turned my attention to everyone else,"So?" I asked and Ino shook her head.

Shina sighed from across the table,"I think you and Sasuke would make a great couple. If you love him, then I encourage you to go after him."

"S-Shina?" Ino asked with a surprised look on her face and I smiled at my sister.

Shina huffed and leaned into her chair,"I know you all think of my sister as a little sister, but you have to let her go and be happy. Sakura needs to grow up."

I sighed, crossed my arms and leaned into my chair as well,"Says the one who's so immature. You freaking made lightning strike the club!" She laughed sheepishly and I just smiled."Anyway... Thanks Shina."

I heard Tenten sigh,"Fine, but make sure he doesn't abuse you. Cause that could be bad." I laughed and nodded with a smile on my lips.

"And that concludes our talk." Ino said and we all walked back to the rooms with Naruto behind us.

I heard Naruto mutter something as we walked down the hall,"Teme... We're going to talk."

.

.

I walked inside the room and found Sasuke siting on the bed with a book in his hands. He looked up at me and I flushed. I walked over to the bed and got under the covers and he set his book down on the side table.

"What did Ino want to talk to you about?" He asked and I tensed.

I can't tell him that it was about me liking him. Crap, think of something...

"WAFFLES!" I blushed and he looked over at me with that 'What-the-hell...' look. Dammit...

I looked at him and just laughed,"You suck at lying." He leaned closer and he kissed me like before.

I felt his tongue tap my lips and I opened my mouth for him. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me down until he was hovering above me on the bed. With both of his hands on either side of my head and his legs straddling mine, I was limited to movement. We pulled apart and he fluttered kiss down my neck. I tried to keep my noises intact, but when he started to dance on of his hands up my side and then back down, I just couldn't do it. He kissed me again and I sighed dreamily and pulled on his onyx hair.

"TEME! WE GOTTA TALK! GET YO ASS OUT OF THERE!" Naruto yelled and I blushed. Sasuke stopped his actions and groaned in annoyance. With him still on top of me I leaned back into the pillows and I felt him get off of me.

"Dammit... That was twice today..." He muttered and I laughed. He walked out and I stretched in the bed.

I sighed and uttered while blushing,"That was nice..."

.

.

"Naruto... What the hell do you want to talk about..." Sasuke asked and Naruto was outside with Neji and Shikamaru. The blonde grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dining room. "We are here to talk about you and Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a grin.

"What about us?" Sasuke asked and all three man sighed.

Neji stared at him for a while before saying,"You said you knew her, right?" Sasuke nodded and Neji added,"Well when are you going to ask her out? When are you two going to get married?"

Naruto added,"You have about ten months left. What if you don't get married? Your dad's going to be pissed."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,"Yes I know... But I want her to remember before that." Sasuke looked at the three man in worry."But I'm worried that she won't remember before that..."

"You say that now, but I can help you." Shina said out of no where and smirked when Naruto jumped in surprise. She crossed her arms and said,"If you can ask her out, then you can kiss her all you like. Just like when Ino yelled and interrupted your moment."

Sasuke blushed but only slightly,"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. Like how Naruto has the hots for Hinata." Shina smirked when Naruto blushed.

"Y-You do?" He asked and Shina laughed.

"I've know for like, ever Naruto. Same with Neji and Tenten." She smirked at the brunette who crossed his arms and blushed."Oh and I forgot about Ino and Shikamaru." The lazy man sighed and uttered troublesome.

"Shina, I know you remember me." Sasuke said and the woman nodded."Sakura can't though. Why is that?"

The woman sighed and replied,"On her sixth birthday, her uncle came and tried to kill her like all those other times. She fell into the river that we were picnicking at and I'm not sure about the rest. After we found her, she had lost a lot of blood and fell in a coma for a year. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything."

"Whoa... What a difficult past." Naruto sighed and rubbed his head.

Sasuke smirked for a second,"So I have your permission to ask her out?" Shina smiled and nodded.

"Just don't hurt her."Shina muttered and walked away,"Or I'll beat you up." Sasuke smirked at the last part of her sentence. So motherly of Shina...

.

.

Sasuke walked back into the room and found his lovely rosette sleeping on the bed. He smirked and turned off the lights and got under the cover. He leaned over and kissed her temple and she unconsciously turned around in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and he heard her mutter in her sleep,"I love you, Sasuke-kun..."

He blinked and smiled a real smile,"I love you too, my little cherry blossom..." And he was enveloped by her sent and warmth into a deep sleep.

.

.

_For it was not my ear you whispered into, but into my heart. It wasn't my lips you kissed, but my very soul._

_I wish we could be like this forever..._

_._

_._

* * *

So? What did you think? I'm thinking about adding a lemon sometime in the story so...

Should I or not?

Please tell me what you think.

Love,

Epicalifical


	9. Judgemental

OKAY! After a while of thinking and a butt load of cake...(don't ask...) I think I'll do the lemon... But I hope it can wait for like... later...

ANYWAY! WE HAVE A SPECIAL TODAY! I'M GOING TO HAVE SAKURA DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Epicalifical:Go pinky!

Sakura:Are you for real...?

Epicalifical:Yes I am, so Go!

Sakura:Epicalifical... doesn't own Naruto, but she owns Raiden and Shina and the plot.

Shina:HELL YEAH! I LIKE FREAKING RULE!

Epicalifical:Anyway... HERE'S THE STORY!

* * *

_Memories_

_Judgemental_

_._

_._

Sasuke sat in the bar with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and their drinking buddy Kiba. All the woman sat at another booth and Raiden had work to attend to, so... he had to ... the blonde, who by the way was sitting next to Kiba, was telling them about women.

"Hey Kiba, do you have a girl yet?" Naruto asked and the brunette smirked. Kiba nodded his head and Naruto patted his back in a reassuring way."Let me tell you something that will help you with this girl. Is she hot?"

Kiba laughed,"Yeah... why?"

"Your chick is crazy..." Naruto said taking his hand off of Kiba's back."All chicks that are hot are also crazy. They all fall on the hot crazy scale."Naruto took a sip of his beer and they all looked at him weirdly.

"What's the hot crazy scale?"Kiba asked and Naruto smirked. He took a pen out and a piece of paper.

"Allow me to draw it out." He said and they all looked at the single white sheet of paper. He drew a graph with a Y axis and an X axis."A girl is allowed to be crazy as long as she is equally hot, cute, or sexy." Then he labeled the X axis 'crazy' in big bold letters and the Y axis 'hot' in big bold letters as well. Then he added the number intersections. From one to five."If a girl is like... Let's say two in the crazy area," He plotted a circle on the two so they lined up in the graph."Then she has to be two in the hot, cute, or sexy area."

All the guys just stared at the graph and Naruto added,"This one girl I dated in freshmen year, she was always jumping around on the scale. She'd shave her head, then get a manicure. Then she'd stab me with a knife, then get a boob job. That was a crazy girl." He laughed and all the guys were staring at the blonde in utter shock.

"Now that I think about it... I think she's more cute than hot..."Kiba said and Naruto laughed.

Sasuke suddenly asked,"Isn't hot and cute the same thing?" And Naruto gasped.

"Of course not you asshole!" And they all sweat dropped. Then Naruto began,"Is Sakura hot? Is Hinata hot? NO THEY'RE CUTE! NOT HOT!" Naruto yelled and they received glances from some of the people.

"What's the difference?" Sasuke asked and leaned back into his chair.

"If a girl is hot, then she has a nice rack and a mature face. Not as in old but mature. Hm... Megan fox! She's hot."Naruto scoffed,"and cute is a girl with a cute face and a like... B or C size cup. Like Sakura-chan. She has like a what... C size cup?"

Just then someone hit him right in the back of the head,"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SIZE I AM!" Sakura yelled and walked back to her booth with five drinks on a tray for them.

"Whoa Naruto... that was a bad move..." Sasuke said and stared at him evily.

Naruto laughed nervously,"It's not like I stared at Hinata's rack..." And a 'Eeppp' was heard behind Naruto. She hand her arms crossed over her chest and was blushing redder every second. She ran back to the booth and was hugged by Sakura.

"You stare at my cousin's rack?" Neji asked dangerously and Naruto visibly gulped.

"Hahaha... Oh shit..." Naruto said

.

.

"HOW DOES HE KNOW MY CUP SIZE?" I yelled. We had gotten back from the bar and I was utterly pissed. LIKE SERIOUSLY! HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE JUST KNOW THAT CRAP!

Sasuke laughed and laid down on the bed,"Don't ask me. He just knows that kind of crap. I am kinda pissed about it, but he has Hinata so I'm not worried." I laughed and turned around to face him and he asked,"Hey Sakura... I've been thinking about... us..." I looked at him and found a light blush to stain his cheeks. THIS IS IT! YES!

"Yeah? What about us?" I asked and stared at his amazing onyx eyes.

He looked at me and I blushed,"I know it hasn't been a long time, but I like you a lot... so... will you be with me?" I found tears come to rim my eyes and I nodded. I turned around and covered my face with my hands.

"Gosh..." I muttered and I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears from falling, but with no help,"I'm sorry Sasuke... I just... Don't know why I'm crying..." I sniffled and added,"I'm just so happy..." I felt warm arms encircle me and I looked up to see Sasuke hugging me.

"Silly... It's alright to cry when you're happy." He kissed my hair and I cried into his chest and hugged him back.

That night I fell asleep with warm happy thoughts in the warmth of Sasuke's arms. He never let go and I was happy that he didn't. I'm relieved that he loves me...

I guess I can say...he's made me remember... the meaning of love... again...

.

.

I sat in the back seat of car with Sasuke on my right. I looked out the window and stared at the light blue sky and the puffy white clouds that lightly stained the sky. We were going back to Konoha and the sky... it made me remember the conversation I had with Shina this morning.

_I walked out of the hotel and over to the car. I placed my luggage into the trunk and felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked over to see Shina smiling."So you two are finally dating!" She patted my head,"I'm so happy for you Saki!" Then her eyes became serious and she asked,"You remember him now right?" Right to the topic huh... I thought and sweat dropped._

_I sighed and nodded."I've know since last night. When we went to the bar, I saw the bouquet of flower and remembered the time he gave me them for my birthday..." I sighed and asked,"Am I bad for making someone I care about worry? I remember making everyone worry about me... I'm so sorry about that anyway..."_

_Shina shook her head and smiled,"Of course not. He's just been waiting for you to remember..."_

_"I'm glad he's waited..." I smiled sadly and walked back into the hotel with Shina in tow._

And that brought us to now. I looked at the window again and remembered all those times I spent with Sasuke as a child. I felt a hand over mine's and I looked at the man I truly cared for in surprise.

He smiled back reassuringly and it made my heart flutter."Don't worry. I know we'll have a long journey ahead of us, but love always prevails... that's what you always said anyway."His words were spoken only loud enough for me to hear. Then I flinched.

"How did you-"I started.

I saw his face light up with a smile,"I just felt it. Like it was the same you from back then. Sure you've changed, but I still hold the same feelings for you from when we were little."

"I'm sorry I didn't remember... I hurt you, didn't I?" I asked and I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand tighter.

He said,"I'm just glad you remember... That's all that matters now..."

I stared at him in awe. He waited for 17 years... he waited for that long? He gave me a reassuring look and it made me blush.

I knew it... No matter how I tried to deny it... I knew I was hopelessly in love with him. If he wasn't here... I might commit suicide... No joke. I'm glad to say I love him. I can't belive the first time he kissed me, I said I hated him... I'M SO STUPID!

Anyway... I'm just glad to have this life. Even with all the hard obstacles to come... love always prevails right? I hope it does...

I looked at the man next to me one last time and I smiled. I love Sasuke... My one and Only prince.

.

.

_A kiss can be a question mark, a exclamation mark, or a period. It's all basic spelling that a woman ought to know..._

_._

_._

* * *

So? Love it hate it?

Noticed all the only's capitalized?

Anyway... Yeah... the lemon might take until like the 15th chapter...

I'M SO SORRY! BUT I WANT THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE IN PEOPLE EYES!

people eyes... uh... ANYWAY! excuse my bad grammar.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD MAKE SAKURA TO DO MORE DISCLAIMERS!

Love,

Epicalifical.


	10. Incognito

OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I had to do a science project with my lab buddy, Kelly and she came late to finish it with me... I tried to update as soon as possible so I hope this isn't short... And the time skipped to a month later.

My cousin absolutely loves this story and I asked why. I don't think it's very good... I should edit some stuff...

Anyway... I'll let a few characters do the disclaimer.

Naruto:WHATZ UP!

Sasuke:Why am I doing this?

Epicalifical:Just do the disclaimer...

Sasuke:No... It's stupid...*turns away*

Naruto:You pussy. Just get on with it.

Sasuke:Who the hell are you calling a pussy?

Epicalifical:HURRY UP ALREADY SASUKE OR I WON'T LET YOU FUCK SAKURA!

Sakura:W-What? *blushes*

Sasuke:... Fine... Epicalifical doesn't own Naruto... Who would want to...

Naruto:WHAT WAS THAT?

Epicalifical:You must want to screw her huh?

Sasuke:But she owns Shina and Raiden. Wait... what?

Shina: HELL YEAH! I LIKE FUCKING RULE!

Epicalifical:Hehe... ENJOY!

* * *

_Memories_

_Incognito_

_._

_._

I placed my last item of clothing into my suitcase and sat down on the bed. With all my things packed I heaved a long sigh and remembered what Hinata had said. I'm leaving this hotel and moving into Sasuke's house. It all started yesterday...

_Flashback_

_"Ugh... Exactly what are we here to talk about?" I asked as all me friends sat around in Hinata's room. We looked over at her and saw her knit her eye brows together in agitation._

_"The hotel's closing..." She said bluntly and I felt my eyes widen."My parents are having some problems so this hotel will shut down. I want you guys to have a good place to stay at and I'm so sorry about the inconvenience..." She bowed her head and we stared at Hinata in shock._

_I muttered,"I'm sorry to hear your parents are having some problems..." I looked at my dark haired friend and saw her smile._

_"You're always so kind, Sakura." She smiled and I felt my lips twitch upwards._

_Tenten smiled,"Well... Does anyone need a place to stay at?" _

_She looked at Ino and the blonde scoffed,"I can ask one of my friends, that or Shikamaru."_

_"I'm staying at Neji's and Tenten can too."Hinata smiled at the brunette and Tenten said her thanks._

_Then all my friends turned to look at me,"Do you have a place to stay?" They asked in unison. Kinda scary..._

_"Can't you stay at Shina's?" Ino asked and I gagged. Shina was the last person I wanted to stay with... She always was doing crazy things. Like having beer pongs, making a 20 foot cake just to burn it down in flames, and other crazy crap... _

_My friends took that as a no and I saw them all smirk,"Why not ask Sasuke? He lives alone in a huge mansion." Ino asked then added,"Plus I bet he'll say yes. You two are dating right?" _

_I blushed,"H-How do yo-you know?"_

_"Never mind that. Just ask him." Ino smirked and the door behind her opened._

_"Huh? Ask me what?" Sasuke asked stepping into the room. I blushed and saw Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru follow him in the room._

_Ino smirked,"Sakura has something to ask you..." She pointed to me and I flinched. _

_Sasuke turned to look at me and asked me what was it. All I did was stand paralyzed. How do you ask someone if you can stay at their house? 'Hello there... I was wondering if you'll let me stay in your house.' NO! IT MAKES YOU SOUND LIKE YOU WANT TO LIKE 'DO IT' WITH THEM! As I freaked out in my head, I saw Ino smirk again._

_I blushed and looked over at Sasuke."Uh... C-can I stay at your ho-house..." I muttered and I saw him give me a blank stare._

_"Gosh... Hinata's having problems in her house and the hotel is going out of business. So can she stay over at your house Sasuke?" Ino asked and crossed her arms. The ebony haired man nodded and I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. _

_Hinata sighed,"The hotel closes in two days... I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."_

_"It's alright." I said giving her a smile."I wish your family luck." I said and Hinata smiled._

_End of flashback_

And that was how I ended up moving in with Sasuke. I picked up my stuff and walked out the door and closed it shut. Then I headed down to the lobby to turn in my key and strode out the door. Thinking about it makes my heart pound at a increasingly high rate... IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!

"What took you so long?" I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against his black honda with his hands stuffed in his pockets. With the cool night breeze blowing lightly through his hair and that simple yet heart striking smirk on his face, I stood frozen on the spot. KYAA! HE'S SO HOT!... Uh... Please forget I said that...

Since I was quiet for so long, he gave me a worried look,"Are you alright Sakura?"

"H-Huh?" I blushed and nodded."Y-yeah..." I walked over to him and he reached a hand out to take my luggage. He opened the door for me and I sat in while he walked to the back of his car and put the suitcase in the trunk. He walked over to the driver seat and got into the car.

.

.

_You know more than you think, just as you know less than you want to know..._

_._

_._

Sasuke drove through a large black steel gate and onto a path. The estate was absolutely beautiful... Despite the dim moonlight, the grass was a dark forest green and the water in the fountain shimmered in the night. I stared in awe as Sasuke stopped the car. When Ino said huge, she meant it... I got out and continued to stare at his large yard then turned my gaze over to his mansion.

We had driven out of the city and was in the suburb area. Sure I thought it was going to be like big, but... THIS IS HUGE!

"Amazing... and you live here by yourself?" I asked and Sasuke and I walked inside.

He nodded and I gawked at him. He explained that he parents came over from time to time and that I could stay here as long as I need to. I said thank you and he smiled at me.

We strode through a series of halls and pointed to a empty room,"You can stay there if you want. Or you can stay in my room..." He smirked at the last sentence and I blushed.

"C-Can I?" I asked and he nodded and we walked over to another room. Unlike all the other rooms I had seen, this one was decorated with navy blue sheets and the room was larger.

"This is my room."He smirked and I blushed again."You can put your stuff in the dresser over there." I nodded and he walked over to the door."I'm going to go make dinner. You can shower if you want. Just come down in 30 minutes."

I nodded and he walked out the door. I sighed and took my clothes out and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the room."Gosh, this place is too big for one guy..." I said and took off my clothes and walked into the shower.

.

.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen and sliced some tomatoes. He heard the door bell and stopped his actions to go open the door.

"Yes?" He opened the door and found his parents standing outside along with his brother. He stared in confusion and since he had Sakura in the shower... Oh crap...

"Hello Sasu-chan. It's been a while hasn't it?" He mother asked with a beautiful smile displayed on her face.

He was utterly obstructed,"Y-yeah... Come on in..." He stepped aside and his family walked in. Dammit... He thought as they sat down in the living room. I'm screwed...

"So how has it been, brother?" Itachi asked and Sasuke grunted.

Sasuke sighed,"Hey, Mom... I have a guest over and I'm not really sure if..." He trailed off when he saw a flash of pink hiding behind the stair rail.

"Oh?"His mom smiled."Who's this guest? Was it your blonde friend Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head and his mom cocked her head,"Who is it sweetie? Is it that girl hiding up there?" His mom pointed to Sakura and she stood up when his mom pointed out her hiding spot. Her face was flushed from her shower.

"Fuck..." Sasuke cussed and his mom gasped.

"SASUKE! Language!"His mom scolded and Sasuke sighed and apologized.

He saw Sakura nervously walk down the steps with a simple black shirt and jeans. She had a towel around her shoulders and her hair was still damp from her shower. He saw her blush still in place as she walked over to him. She looked irresistible with her face slightly flushed like that.

"U-uh... Hi..." She said nervously and his mom smiled.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"S-Sakura." She replied back to his mother and his rosette held her hands behind her back. Hn... She's cute when she's nervous...

"I'm Mikoto. I'm Sasuke's mother and I must say, you are absolutely ADORABLE!" Mikoto hugged Sakura and she stiffened from shock. Sasuke sighed and told his mom she was scaring the rosette.

Itachi smiled and held out a hand,"Hello I'm Itachi and I'm Sasuke's brother. It's nice meeting you." He saw the pink haired woman smile, still nervous, and shake his hand.

After Sakura talked to his father they sat down to eat at the table. He set out the food and they ate and asked about how he met Sakura. Through out the entire time, he noticed her start to talk a little more with his family. Then his mom just had to bring up a really bad subject...

.

.

"Are you two going to get married?" Mikoto asked and I nearly choked on my food. I was surprised okay?

"Ma-married?" I asked and looked over at Sasuke. Then I remembered the promise I had made with him when we were little kids. 24... I'll be twenty-four in about seven months.

Sasuke must have felt my discomfort,"She's still undecided..." He lied. I looked at him in shock and he smirked back at me."She just wants to wait... I think it's still to early for marriage as well, mother."

Mikoto smiled,"Of course. You choses a very sweet girl too... I hope you love her truly Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at his mother and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"If you don't marry her in the end, you'll have to marry the Jinai's daughter." His father said and I flinched slightly."But I think that won't happen..." Sasuke's father said and I smiled.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."I smiled and bowed my head.

He grunted,"I wish you and my son a good life until you two get married."

.

.

_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning..._

_._

_._

"Hey," Tenten asked as she and Hinata sat in a room drinking tea."Do you think Sakura knows that you guys lied to her?"

Hinata smiled,"Of course not. I feel bad for lying but I just want them to get married already. They act like their soul mates."

Tenten smirked at the dark haired girl,"You can be so evil sometimes."

"Haha... I know Tenten." Hinata smiled and sipped her tea.

.

.

* * *

HAHAHA! I BET YOU WERE SURPRISED ABOUT THAT LAST PART! Hinata's evil... JK!

Anyway... I'll post chapters as fast as I can. I have too many work to do along with my school work...

Sigh... Anywho... PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Abashed

Omg! I'm so sorry... It's just hard to update and be able to do all of my school things... My grades aren't slipping so I'm happy about that.

Anyway... I hope this isn't short.

Epicalifical:Who's going to do the disclaimer this time...

Sasuke:Not me...

Sakura:I-I guess I can? I don't really care...

Epicalifical:SASUKE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A GIRL DO IT AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAN UP?

Sasuke:Fine...*hugs Sakura from behind* Epicalifical doesn't down Naruto but she owns the events, problems, Shina, and Raiden.

Sakura:Did you have to hug me...? * blushes and hides in Sasuke's arms.*

Shina:YEAH! I LIKE FUCKING RULE!

Naruto:Whoa... Two horny adults much?

Sasuke:What about you and Hinata...

Naruto:Sh-Shut-up!

Epicalifical:Hehe... Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Memories_

_Abashed _

_._

_._

"Bye Sasu-chan!" Mikoto smiled as the family walked away and into their car. Sasuke and I stood on the front doorstep and we waved at the passing car.

I heard Sasuke sigh,"I'm sorry about that... I didn't know they were coming over." I turned to him and he flashed his infamous smirk,"Thanks for putting up with that anyway."

I blushed and avoided his gaze,"U-uh... ye-yeah..." I walked inside the mansion with Sasuke trailing behind me. We walked up the winding stairs and he lead us to the room(I forgot where it was...) where I was to sleep with him. No... Not like 'do it' with him but like just sleep with him.

He switched on the light and the room flickered on the lights. It made me laugh when he just clapped his hands to turn off the lights and turn on the side lamp. I sat down on his bed and noticed that the sheets where made of silk. Not like the crappy kind, but the real _silk_ kind. The mattress was king size, so there was so much space. Along with his house, I had to wonder what kind of job he had to be able to afford all of these things.

I laid down on the bed and stared at the vanilla white ceiling. I felt the bed tilt as Sasuke got between the covers and he muttered,"You can use the bathroom to get ready for bed." He pointed to the bathroom and I stood up to go brush my teeth.

After I had done that, I saw Sasuke still in the bed with a book in his hands. He looked up at me and he stared at me in shock as I stumbled over and flopped on the bed in exhaustion. I stretched and heaved a slight yawn while he continued to look at me in amusement displayed in his dark orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and looked at him from my position on the mattress.

I saw him smirk and he gave a sigh," It turns me on when you just lay down on the bed and stretch with that lightly flushed face of your's." I saw him place his book down on the side table and I sat up to face my loved one.

"S-Sorry? I can't help yawning and I can't help it if I flush." I blushed and he laughed with mirth. His obsidian eyes flickered and I stared at my hands, which were in my lap. Sasuke leaned over and kissed my cheek and I blinked at him with a flustered look on my face.

"It's late." He gave a small smile that made his features soften."I have work tomorrow and I have to get up early. Can we call it a night?" I nodded and I crawled under the covers with him. He flicked off the lights with a sigh then pulled me into his warm embrace;which I sighed dreamily to.

"Night... Sasuke-kun..." I muttered and the warmth of his body took me into a deep and wonderful sleep.

.

.

_Love is just love... It can never be explained how it happens and when it happens..._

_._

_._

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. The sheets were cold with the morning air and the place next to me was still warm from the night before. I laid in that particular spot and bathed in his scent. His smell was unique. It wasn't anything I've smelled on another person...(okay... that might sound creepy...) He smelled like... Sasuke. His own kind of scent.

"Are you cold?" I looked up and found Sasuke leaning over me with a worried look on his features. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt with a royal blue tie to match his attire. His hair was still spiky in the back though. Is that natural or what?

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck with a small sigh,"Have a good day at work today..." I felt him stiffen at my words and I pulled away with a small blush on my cheeks."When will you come back?" I changed the subject quickly.

He flashed that brilliant smirk of his,"Around eight." He turned around and strode to the door and I stared at his back. He stopped at the doorway and muttered,"You kinda sound like a wife now, Sakura..."

I flushed and turned away from him,"I-I ju-just wanted t-to... JUST HAVE A GOOD DAY!" I yelled and I heard his chuckle as he walked out the door. I flopped down on the bed and covered my face with my hands,"Ugh..." I groaned and turned on my side. I got up from my position and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I stepped into the shower and I felt the warm water hit my skin, I sighed happily. I washed my hair and got out after about five minutes of solitude.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue see-through shirt with a blank tank top underneath the shirt. Then walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Hm..."I muttered and poured the coffee into a cup."What should I do now..." I picked up the cup, walked into the living room, and plopped down on the leather couch. I watched TV, wandered around the house, and made cake until it was around noon. Five or so.

I heard the phone ring and I ran to answer it."Hello?" I asked and I heard a surprised gasp.

"_SAKURA? HEY, CAN YOU GET TEME ON THE LINE?_" Naruto yelled through the phone and I had to move the device away from my ear to stop the throbbing.

I sighed and answered,"Not here... He's at work." I then thought of something,"Why are you calling his home phone? Don't you have his cell phone number?"

I heard Naruto whine,"_He won't answer... Why Don't you come with me to his office?_" A choice to go to his office or stay here in boredom... What would you pick in this situation?

"Can you pick me up Naruo?" I asked and I heard the blonde yell in excitement.

.

.

I sat in Naruto's blue Ferrari as he drove to Sasuke's work place. We reached the building and I stared in awe at the ginormous building and I was rushed in by Naruto. We walked into a busy lobby and Naruto told the receptionist that he's here to tell Sasuke something. The place was crowded with workers and the place was called Uchiha corporation. That's Sasuke last name, so I think he owns the company. SO THAT'S WHY HE'S SO RICH!

"Sakura?" I turned around and saw Ino staring at me in shock. Then she smiled and pulled me into a hug."Why are you here?"

I laughed,"I could ask you the same thing." I saw her point to Shikamaru and explain that he was here to ask Sasuke about some financial problems.

After Naruto found out that Ino and Shikamaru were here, the blonde lead us to Sasuke's office. We were about to knock on the door when we heard a loud obnoxious squeal. It was a woman's voice and Sasuke's voice; I almost choked when I heard the woman moan. Ino felt my discomfort and she barged into the room and we found the woman leaning over Sasuke's desk with her hands unbuttoning her shirt. Her face was slightly flushed.

I saw Sasuke's expression and I was kinda relieved. He looked at the woman in disgust, but it still hurt to know what I saw there... The woman leaning over the desk had long red hair and bright red eyes. Her eyes were covered by black glasses and she wore a dress shirt and a skirt that was way too short for work. It ended about mid thigh and she wore a pair of high black heels that showed off her long legs.

"What the hell is going on?" Ino yelled and I stood staring at the scene. I looked away in discomfort and Ino put her arm around my shoulders."Sasuke, why is there a slut in your office?" I cringed at her loud voice and also when she called the woman a slut.

I stuttered,"I-Ino... calm down." And the blonde woman stared at me in utter shock.

"How are you not angry? She's like stripping in front of him!" Ino yelled and I looked at Sasuke until our gazes met. His eyes were normal;Just shimmering obsidian orbs. I knew nothing was going to happen... but it still pierced my heart... knowing a woman was doing this while I wasn't here... It hurt a ton...

I lowered my head and my bangs covered my eyes,"I'm sorry to bother you, Sasuke..." I muttered and walked out of his office.

"Sakura," I heard his voice and I almost fell apart into tears,"Nothing happened."

I turned around and I hoped my voice wasn't going to crack,"I know... I trust you and I don't think you would cheat on me..." And with that, I walked out of his office.

.

.

Ino walked up to the red head and grabbed her collar."Look here slut," She started."My friend who just walked out is dating Sasuke so stay away from him. She's hurt from what she saw and I know something happened..." Ino glared daggers at the woman and Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing happened Ino..." He muttered and the angry blonde turned her attention to Sasuke.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN APOLIGIZING TO SAKURA! DON'T ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" She sighed in frustration and the red head buttoned up her shirt."I DON'T GET HOW SHE COULD ACT LIKE THAT WHEN SHE SAW WHAT SHE SAW!"

"I was just getting to the good part when you guys came in..." The woman sighed and walked out the door.

Ino gritted her teeth and angrily said,"Get. Out. And. Never. Come. Back..." The woman sighed and walked out the office with the sound of her heels clacking against the floor. She turned her attention back to Sasuke and asked,"Did nothing seriously happen? Tell the truth or I'll kill you."

The ebony haired man sighed for the umpteenth time,"Nothing happened. Why would I cheat on Sakura?" He stared at the unconvinced blonde. She sighed while walking out the office.

"I'll take your word on that..." She said and walked out the office.

.

.

Ino had driven me back to Sasuke's mansion and I waved as she drove away in her car. The sky was already dark around seven during the mid winter and the sun had set behind the horizon. I sighed and walked inside the house and strode into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out the cake I had made today and placed it on the counter. The cake base was made of strawberry mix and the icing was plain vanilla. The cake wasn't too sweet so I was hoping Sasuke would eat it with me...

I heard the door open then close and the sound of his shoe steps against the tile floor was heard. I looked at the kitchen doorway and saw Sasuke leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He walked over to the counter and looked at my cake.

"Did you make it?" He asked and I nodded with a proud smile on my lips. He asked if we could eat it and I clapped my hands together in delight. I took out two plates and cut the cake for us to eat. We sat down at the large table and I stared at him for his expression. He lifted the piece of cake to his lips and plopped it into his mouth.

He ate it and I sat on the edge of my seat in anticipation,"Well?" I asked and stared wide eyed,"How is it?"

He smiled and I continued to stare,"I love it." I smiled and we ate and talked. After that I was tired and sleepy.

He and I walked to our room and laid down on the bed under the covers. I turned on my side so I was facing him with a smile on my face. He then gave me a serious look."You're worried aren't you..." He stated. I flinched and turned on my side, away from him.

"No I'm not..."I muttered and I heard Sasuke sigh.

He shifted and so did the bed,"Sakura... You don't have to lie..." He said in a sincerely kind voice and I flinched.

"I'll admit it... I am worried..." I could feel my eyes rim with tears, but I stopped them from falling."I know nothing happened but it still hurts... to know that a woman was doing that... Even if nothing happened, why is it it hurts so much?" I asked myself rather than him.

I felt the bed shift and I felt his breath on my neck and his arms around my abdomen."It's alright Sakura... it's normal to feel that way about someone you love. If someone was to flirt with you, I would feel the same way..."

I turned around in his embrace and faced him,"I'm sorry to have bothered you today at work..." I said and I felt his lips on mine. I was surprised at first but then he applied more pressure and I kissed back with the same emotions. I felt his tongue tap my bottom lip and I opened up for him. He switched our positions so he was straddling my waist. We pulled apart when we needed air and he stared into my eyes with such emotion it made my heart flutter.

"Listen closely because I don't want to repeat myself. I only love you, Sakura. There's only one of you in the whole entire world. The only woman I've fallen hopelessly in love with is you." He kissed me again and I moaned into him as I felt our tongues dance."You're the only one I want to be with..." He muttered and he stared at me with soft eyes and a faint blush tainted on his cheeks.

I looked at him with my face flushed from our actions,"I love you too..." I muttered and I pulled him down to kiss me."You're the only guy to make me so act so crazy over. And I only have room for you in my heart..." I muttered as his lips were centimeters away from mine. He smirked against our compressed lips and I sighed dreamily in the arms of my lover.

.

.

_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he loves you; when he's afraid of losing you..._

_._

_._

* * *

OKAY! Love it hate it? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

I personally don't hate that red haired woman,COUGHkarinCOUGH. I just don't like her and Sasuke as a couple...

Sasuke:God... that was embarrassing...

Sakura:I know right...

Epicalifical:Get over it! At least everyone knows that you two are so lovey dovey.

Anyway... Please review!


	12. Jubilant

LOL! I got to update today because I don't have school so... YEAH!

Anyway, Thanks to my many reviewers! It makes me happy to know that people like my fanfic!:)

Well today my parents went to buy a car. I think it was a serento... I don't remember...

Sasuke:That was kinda long...

Sakura:I'm gonna go now...*Turns and runs out the door*

Epicalifical:NO! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Naruto:I wanna!

Epicalifical:Go ahead Naruto.

Sasuke:Don't fuck up dobe.

Naruto:SHUT UP TEME! Ahem! Epicalifical doesn't own me and my friends. But she owns Shina, Raiden, and the events. YUP!

Sasuke:Wow... you didn't mess up.

Shina:I LIKE FUCKING RULE!

Naruto:WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Epicalifical:STOP DROPPING THE F BOMB! Haha... enjoy!

* * *

_Memories_

_Jubilant_

_._

_._

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my boyfriend. In his sleep, he looked peaceful. While he was awake, he always seemed to be in some kind of stress... His features showed he was either tired from his work or stressed about our relationship... I saw his eyes blink open to reveal his warm coal orbs. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning."I said and he smiled softly. He sat up in bed and I followed his actions. I wanted to ask him whether he was stressed out about us or about his work, but he got out of sheets and walked into the bathroom before I could ask.

I sat then heard the sound of water hitting the shower floor and I guessed he was getting ready for work. I got up out of the bed as well and walked to get my clothes. I chose a white shirt, a red vest and jeans to wear today and then I walked to the nearest bathroom to shower.

I found one right across the room and I locked the door."When should I ask him..." I asked myself and started to remove my clothes. When that was done I walked into the shower and turned on the water. It hit me and I finally felt awake. The warm liquid sprayed on my skin and I started to wash my hair.

After I had done that, I walked down to the kitchen with a towel around my shoulders. When I got down stairs, there was a yellow folded note on the table. I picked it up and it read...

_ Sakura,_

_I had to leave early today for work because of some employ trying to mess up the whole place... So please feel free to do what you like. Just don't go to a strip club..._

I had to laugh at that part but I continued to read.

_Shina said she would come by later today, so be ready for that._

_ Sasuke._

I looked at the note and sighed. Being a CEO must be hard... I thought and sat on the couch. Just then I heard a barrage of pounding and yelling at the door. Shina... I thought and I stood up and went over to get the door. I opened the door but it got slammed open by my violet haired sister...

"SAKURA LET'S GO SHOPPING!" She yelled and before I could run away, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into her car. I looked around her car and found Hinata, Tenten, and Ino sitting in the car smiling down at me

I tried to jump out of the moving car and away from my friends, but Tenten grabbed a rope and binded my hands and legs together.

"NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled and Tenten, who was next to me, smiled.

"This is like kidnapping... You guys could go to jail for this..." I muttered and Shina laughed.

"Of course Saki." She said and we drove to the worst place in the world.

.

.

_The ones who love you always make you weep no matter how hard they try not to..._

_._

.

Shina dragged us around looking into the stores and all the other places. I groaned when we went into a lingerie store... and it was filled with other woman... Now that I thought about it, the whole mall was filled with families and couples. What's going on? All of my friends dragged me into the fitting room and pushed a bunch of clothes into my arms. And when I said clothes, I meant under garments... I HATE THIS PLACE!

After that place was done we went to a shoe store, a fancy dress store, facial store, and a regular clothes store. GOSH I HATE MALLS!

Then I finally got dragged into a jewelry with a hand full of woman.

"Wow... This place has so many beautiful things..." Hinata mumbled and stared at a gold chained necklace with a simple green jewel the size of a marble. Ino was staring at a flashy silver bracelet with many different colors of jewels wound around the band. It was like a vine. Tenten on the other hand was staring at a bracelet with a silver chain and a few jewels dangling from it.

I looked around with Shina, who still had a grip on me, and I found a necklace that was what I thought was beautiful. It was a simple silver chain necklace two circle bands hanging from the chain. The bands were crossed so they formed a circle and inside the bands was a small pink jewel in the shape of a flower petal. I thought it was simple yet beautiful.

Tenten smirked,"Interested in that one Sakura?" She asked and I stared at the piece of jewelry in the glass box in interest. I nodded my head and Shina smiled.

"Why do you like that one? Sure it's pretty, but are you sure you don't want a flashy one?" She pointed to a bracelet made with a gold chain and dangling from it were many assorted colors of jewels.

I shook my head,"No thanks. I don't flashy things... It's just... This one reminds me of myself..." I continued to gaze at the accessory then I added,"People are always telling me how pretty I am but I've never thought about being pretty. I dress simply and I still get comments from other woman or guys." I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah,"Tenten smiled."It would suit you. Even though you wear really plain stuff,"

"HEY!" I blushed.

"Being plain is just part of your character." Tenten smirked."Plus you've never had a liking to jewelry." I blushed and Shina pulled on my arm.

"Let's go. I didn't plan on buying anything today." I nodded and Shina took out her phone and texted someone. Weird... Could it be Raiden? I thought and we continued to go store after store.

.

.

Sasuke pulled out his phone as he received a text from Shina.

"What's it say now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shoved his phone back into his pocket. He, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were at the mall looking for things.

Sasuke grunted,"Jewelry store at the corner near the lingerie store..." They all walked to the destination and Sasuke gazed around for the necklace Shina had described in the text."This is the only place that Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura have taken a liking to." Sasuke said and explained what the girls were interested in.

"Shina is such a great help."Naruto said and he asked the woman who worked here if her could take a look at the gold necklace.

Sasuke looked around for the necklace his rosette was interested in. It was the only thing she was interested in so far. He looked around for the chain and found in placed in the small glass box. It was just like Sakura, simple yet absolutely unique. He called over a woman and asked if he could purchase it.

Neji walked over to the ebony haired man,"I don't think Sakura knows yet..."

Sasuke sighed and nodded while the woman gave him the small black box with the necklace in it."I think she'll like it." He muttered and they left.

.

.

We sat in the food court and ate... well... food. I wanted to know who Shina sent the text to so when she wasn't looking I took her phone and scanned through her recent texts. Raiden, Raiden, Ino, Kaien, Naruto, Asura, Itachi, Sasuke. Last text was to Sasuke... I thought and the phone was yanked out of my hands.

"What were you doing...?" Shina asked and I laughed sheepishly. I tried to think of an excuse but she glared at me...

I rubbed my head,"Haha... Looking for the time?" Shina pointed to the clock right behind me and I groaned."I didn't see that..."

Shina sighed and said,"Okay... I have somewhere to go so you four can go have fun."

"Can you drive me back to Sasuke's place?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up with her and we walked out the mall and into the parking lot. There were still many cars and I saw a car that I thought was Sasuke's. It was a black honda... Sure many people can have a black honda but inside it were four guys... Could Sasuke be here? I thought and I got inside of Shina's car.

.

.

_Your intellect maybe confused, but your emotions never lie.._

_._

.

"Thanks Shina." I said and she gave a smile before going back into her car. She drove away and I looked at the darkening sky. It was only six yet the sun was already setting. Winter's almost over... I thought and walked inside the mansion. I walked up to our room and opened a window to let in the cool winter air. The wind blew against my face and I continued to stare outside and into the large yard. I saw his car pull up and I ran down stairs to greet Sasuke.

The door opened and I stood there with my hands behind my back and a smile on my lips."Welcome back." I greeted and Sasuke slightly smiled. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." He said and walked up stairs to change I guess. I walked into the kitchen to make dinner and decided to make curry. I cut the vegetables and went to the refrigerator to get the meat. I added potatoes, onions, carrots, and seasoned the mix with salt and pepper. I placed them in a pot of boiling water and a mix of flour and curry powder, which dissolved in the pot of curry. I made the rice and waited for it all to be finished.

I heard footsteps and I felt a pair of warm arms envelope me from behind. I felt Sasuke place his chin on my head, since I was a foot shorter..., and he asked," Are you making curry?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed and he sniffed the pot of curry.

"It smells great." He said and I smiled. It feels nice to get complimented from the one you love... he released his hold on me and I stirred the curry and took out two plates. I scooped out some rice and poured the curry on the side.

I placed the plates on the table and we ate. I wanted to ask... so badly..."H-hey Sasuke..." I mumbled and avoided his gaze.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked at me. I fidgeted in my seat and tried to think of something to say without blowing my cover.

"Uh... I-I um... How was work?" I blushed and he blinked at me."Uh... Did you stop that guy... who was messing up the place?" I continued to blush and fidget in my seat.

He smirked,"Why are you so uncomfortable?" I looked up at him and he chuckled.

"Did S-Shina te-text you today?" I asked and he blinked at me in confusion."A-around four." I stuttered and looked at him with worried eyes. I saw him sigh and he played with his food.

"Yeah she did." I looked up at him in surprise and he smirked,"But you don't have to be worried. She only gave me a bit of advice. That's it." He and I locked gazes and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for telling me..." I muttered and continued to eat my food. After we ate, he and I walked to our room and got ready for sleep.

I walked out of the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and I flopped down on the bed. I felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see Sasuke smiling at me. He stroked my hair and I sighed happily. I used to think I would never find someone to love, but I'm happy to know that Sasuke's here. To be able to spend every living moment like this... I finally get why Shina wanted me to find a boyfriend. Is this how she feels around Raiden...?

"Hey," I heard Sasuke ask and I looked up at him."Quick question, when do you want to get married?"

I smiled at the question,"After I'm 24, remember? I already promised you that." I saw him smirk and he continued to stroke my hair.

"Silly... I already know that. I meant _when._ Like spring, summer, winter, or fall."

I thought for a moment."Hmm... Maybe spring? I don't know. You chose." I said and he smirked down at me.

"Spring." He said and I laughed at his bluntness. He gave me a questioning glance and I nodded at his answer.

I smiled up at him,"Spring..." After the winter would be well... spring. And my birthday was in about three weeks on the 24. Then there would be about 4 weeks until April. So today was the 24 of December.

"Right. We'll plan out the wedding, if you want it to be this soon. So we only have about two months to plan it..." He muttered and he laid down next to me. I hummed a yes and he added,"We should get some sleep. I want to give you something tomorrow."

I gave a grin,"What is it? Come one tell me." I chanted and he gave an amused smirk.

"You'll find out tomorrow." He said and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest and thought. WHAT IS IT? I thought happily and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

I woke up in bed with Sasuke as usual and I looked around the dark room. Still early... I thought and stared at his clock. The numbers read 7:52 and I groaned quietly. It was so hard to sleep that night... I tried counting sheep, thinking of candy, and tiring myself out. But none of them worked. I decided to get up and walk into the kitchen to make a cup of warm tea. I walked over to the couch and sat there to drink my tea. The early morning air was cold and I looked out the window to see snow. I watched as it plotted the ground that was now ice white.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching the snow fall but I heard footsteps and I looked up and saw Sasuke descend down the stairs."You're up early..."He mumbled and ran a hand through his onyx tresses. I nodded and pointed to the window.

"Snow..." I smiled.

He smirked and said,"You've always wanted a white Christmas." He said and I turned my head in his direction in surprise.

"It's Christmas?" I asked and he chuckled and handed me a small rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

"Here." He said and I took the box in my hands. I opened it carefully and found a black velvet box in the wrapping paper. I opened the box and I gasped in surprise.

"T-This is th-that ..." I started and took the piece of jewelry into my palms. It was the one I had seen at the store with my friends and Shina. I looked at it in delight and spun it around. In small print, there was _Sakura _written on the small silver band.

I looked at Sasuke in surprise."Shina told me that you took a liking to it yesterday." He mumbled and I hugged him. He was taken aback but then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't have a present for you... I forgot about Christmas..."I mumbled and I heard him chuckle."C-Can I pa-pay you back b-by gi-giving you m-my bo-body?" I blushed and he tensed.

I felt him pull away and he stared at me with warm coal eyes."Not today, my little cherry blossom. You still have a lot of growing up to do." I blushed at his words and he gave me a chaste peck on the lips.

"But don't forget that one day," He growled into my ear."it will happen. And I will enjoy it just like you will..." I blushed and he hugged me again.

.

.

_Love is one of the hardest words to say, yet one of the easiest ones to hear..._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

So? Love it hate it?

I know it shows hints of some stuff so... yeah... AT LEAST THEY'LL GET MARRIED SOON!

Anywho... PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Anticipation

Okay! Thanks to all my reviewers! You all make me so happy. I tried to update as soon as possible so...

Anyway... random question: Do you like Justin Beiber? I personally don't like him but I like some of his songs... HAHAHA! JK!(not to offend you Beiber fans...)

Anyway back to the topic... I wanted this chapter to be a little more serious. Back to her uncle problem. So think about what'll happen. Still the wedding thing too...

Sasuke:Do you know who this is?*points to Epicalifical*

Epicalifical:I'm right here Sasuke... Don't act like I'm not...

Sakura:Sigh... So off topic. Epicalifical doesn't own Naruto but she owns my sister, Raiden, and the crazy problems.

Sasuke:There really are some messed up stuff in this fanfiction...

Shina:YEAH! I LIKE FUCKING RULE!

Naruto:We get it Shina...

Epicalifical:Well, Here it is!

* * *

_Memories_

_Anticipation_

_._

_._

_To be able to get this far into a relationship is tough... For me to be truthful to him yet still I hold some regret or is it uncertainty... I want us to be united as one but... what if he leaves me alone first? How will I be able to get over his leaving? If I hold this much anxiety, would it be all right to go through with this wedding?_

_._

_._

I sat on the couch with all my friends around me. We sat there making the guest list and preparations for the wedding. I'm still confused. I don't know why but... It just doesn't feel right. It's not the wedding I'm talking about but rather the calm situation. All my life, I've been in really messed up things. But for it to be this serene... it doesn't feel right.

"What should the theme be for the wedding?"Hinata asked snapping me out of my thoughts. They all looked at me in hesitation and I sweat dropped.

Hinata bit her lip and I had to give her a small laugh."It should be-"I started

"Nothing stupid Sakura... No swords, fights, or fun runs..." Ino gave me a hard stare and I had to change my answer. Dammit... then it won't be fun...

I sighed and leaned into my seat,"Kuso... you guys are so mean..." I muttered under my breath. I crossed my arms and added."I don't know what a wedding's suppose to be like..."

They all gasped and I quirked an eyebrow,"WHAT?" Ino yelled and I flinched in my seat."DON'T YOU EVER DREAM ABOUT HAVING A WEDDING? IT'S EVERY GIRLS' DREAM!" Her voice was so loud, I think she exploded my eardrum...

I rubbed my head. It felt like it was revolving around a thousand times in a second."Well I've never thought about having a wedding. You know all my bad experiences with guys, so I don't think about them." I said in a quiet voice. I saw them give me round eyes the size of saucers and I laughed at their silly looks.

"T-That's no-not normal for a g-girl..."Ino stuttered as she gave me a scary look. She looked like she was going to maim me... kowai...

Tenten sighed,"Ino, we all know that Sakura isn't a normal girl. She's special. You can treat her like a cat..." The brunette heaved another sigh and I freaked out when Ino turned her evil gaze at me,

I cowered in my seat,"Tenten didn't m-mean th-that I-Ino... Yo-you're not go-gonna do that... right?" I felt my hands clam up and my legs started to shake. She towered above me and I whimpered in distress.

"AHEM!" Tenten coughed and she diverted our attention to her and Hinata."Back to the issue. What's the theme going to be? Each of us will pick a theme and Sakura can be the judge." The three pondered for a moment and they all wrote some things down.

Hinata stood up and with a delighted look in her eyes."I'll go first." She said and looked at her writing pad."I think it should be an indoor wedding. Either inside a nice church that's not too flashy yet not too simple. With beautiful white carnations woven around the church and doves flying. That's the perfect wedding theme for spring." She sat back down and I hummed in joy.

"Well I think differently." Tenten said and stood up. She looked at her writing pad and stated,"I think it would suit Sakura if it was an outdoor wedding with red roses dotting the land. Then there'll be red robins fluttering through the sky as they wish Sakura and Sakura a wonderful life together." She sad down and I thought with a hand on my chin.

Ino 'ahem-ed' and we turned out gazes to her. she crossed her arms and legs and said,"I think it should be an outdoor wedding at the beach. With anemone and aster flowers. The wedding should take place from sunset to night fall so the guest can see the wonderful sunset with the ones they love. That also includes the bride and groom." I pondered for a second and they gave me intense stares.

I shook my head."No... I can't imagine those kinds of weddings for Sasuke and I..."They all sighed and I suggested,"Maybe it could be outside but instead of a park or beach, it could be at a private garden or something. I don't want to cause a commotion. And I think the color should be white. So white carnations are going to be the flowers." I gave them a slightly embarrassed look and they smiled.

"So you do have a good sense of fashion for a wedding. I can't believe you're growing up so fast..." Tenten said and I gave a flustered smile.

Ino sighed and crossed her arms,"Can't believe you're having your wedding before mine... you better come to my wedding forehead." She pouted and I laughed giving her a nod.

"We're happy for you Sakura."Hinata smiled and I returned the smile with an equally bright and happy smile.

I blushed with a smile on my lips,"Thanks you guys..."

"Now to deal with the set up..."Tenten muttered and we all sighed in exhaustion.

.

.

_Just so you know, there's a space only you can fill... And just so you know, I love you and I guess I always have..._

_._

_._

I sat on the bed with Sasuke, who was typing something on his laptop, and I flopped down on my back. I turned my attention over to my finance and listened to the sound of the keys clicking as he typed. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I sighed in exhaustion.

"Aren't you tired? You work all day and now you come home and still have work to do." I questioned him and he chuckled. He stopped typing and I stared at the ceiling. With the side lamp on, the room wasn't too bright and it wasn't too dark.

He closed his laptop and replied."I'm not tired because I'm used to it." I gave him a shocked gaze and he smirked."I'm the head of the Uchiha company. I have work to do all the time. I've pulled all-nighters when I was still in college."

"Amazing..." I muttered and stared at him. He didn't look sleepy but he did at the same time... weird...

He smirked and muttered,"You should go to sleep. I bet you had a long day planning the wedding." He caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch with a small sigh. I looked at him one last time before he turned off the lights and went under the covers with me. I felt the warmth emanate from him and I inched closer to him.

"Hmm... Night Sasuke-kun..." I muttered before I drifted of to sleep.

.

.

_I remember the first time we met... You scared me at first, but as I got to know you... you made me happy and all warm inside. No one ever wanted to be around me but you were different. To accept me for who I was and to be able to teach me new things as well... Thank you... I regret not being able to be around you for those long 17 years. I wanted to tell you just what you meant to me and now I can... I love you... Sasuke... thanks for making me remember the meaning of love again..._

_._

_._

The next morning, Shina and I sat at a cafe and talked about some things. She seemed distressed yet happy that morning.

She clapped her hands in delight,"Told you you were missing out on a lot of stuff!" She smiled and I sighed. I ordered coffee and Shina did the same."I'm so happy for you!"

"Shina..." I muttered and then looked around the cafe."Be quiet... you're disturbing the customers..." She blushed and placed a hand over her mouth. I sighed in relief and we talked about the wedding and the preparations. Then the topic was serious.

"Do you really think this is the right choice Sakura? Even if our uncle is dead... what is someone else was trying to murder you for the fortune?" She gave me her serious look and I shook my head.

I sipped my coffee and stated,"Who else knows about it? Uncle died with the secret and only you and I know about it. No one else knows." I stared at her and she sighed in relief.

"Hope you're right Saki... Anywho... I can't wait for the wedding!" She squealed in delight and I sighed in annoyance."I'm handing you over to Sasuke's care. Be a good girl for him alright?" She winked and I blushed.

"D-Don't tre-treat me like I-I'm an item th-that you can j-just hand over!" I stuttered and drank my coffee.

.

.

"What if someone is still coming at me? I don't want Sasuke to be caught in the middle of it..." I muttered to myself and walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke in the there. He stood leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. I walked over opened the refrigerator.

"What's wrong Sakura..." I heard his velvety voice and I stood up to look at him. I blinked at him and he continued to stare at me in worry."What's on your mind?"

I muttered,"No-Nothing..." I walked over to lean against the wall. I stared at the floor and I saw a shadow tower over me. I looked up and saw that Sasuke had me cornered with both of his arms on either side of my head.

"Don't lie to me... I know you all too well to know that nothing's wrong." His eyes locked with me and I looked away.

I stared at the ground,"I was just worried about something stupid..." I muttered and I could tell he was smirking.

"What is it? What's so stupid that it even makes you frown?" I looked up and saw a smirk on his features. Flushing, I stared at his coal eyes and wondered what made him so handsome... I wanted to know, okay?

I sighed and muttered,"What if you die like my parents... what if you get murdered all because of me... do you really think this wedding is a good idea?" I stared at the ground.

I felt him grasp my chin and tilt it so we were face to face. I saw a smirk on his face and I was wondering why."That's what you were worried about?" He asked and I flushed dark red."Even if someone was trying to murder you..." He leaned in so I could feel his breath on my lips. His lips were just a few centimeters away from mine and he growled,"I'll still take my chances with you." Then he closed the distance between us and I felt all the emotion he held. I kissed back with the same emotions and he placed his hands on my waist. I wound my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his onyx tresses.

God... I love this man...

.

.

_I found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more pain. Only more love..._

_._

_._

* * *

So? Love it hate it? Yes I know this was kinda sweet and happy. Actually... I felt all warm and happy typing this...

Anyhow... I couldn't sleep so I decided to type this. My brother came into my room in the middle of the night and used this ghost radar thing on his ipod and I heard like creepy screaming coming from it. I screamed and my parents came asking what was wrong. Now I can't sleep... crap... It's already three in the morning and I'm still awake... I hate Ben... Screw him...

Well... Please review!


End file.
